Harry Potter and the Wizards Miko
by loverofallthingsgreek
Summary: HarryKagome, What would happen if you fell in a vat of potatoes in the middle of a sorting?
1. Please dont let us die

Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter

'…' _thoughts_

#...# for when evil Jaken attacks (ignore this one)

"Ok its official my life as I know it sucks" said 16-year-old Kagome Higurashi said to herself. '_Why does my life suck so much well aside from the fact that Inuyasha is off doing who knows what with Kikyou while Sango Miroku, Shippo, and I are fighting for our lives against some very slay happy Snake youkai'. _

A little while after Inuyasha had seen Kikyou's soul collectors and of course he hopped off to the evil-one-made-of-clay, telling the rest of them to make camp and he'd catch up with them latter that night.

However the search for a decent camp site did not go well because no less then forty-five minutes of walking had landed them into Snake territory and they were very pleased to see half the jewel hanging around Kagome's neck "Give ussssssss the Jewel and we will let you live" the leader hissed.

The leader who had three jewel shards himself looked like a cross between a Rattle snake and a Cobra with very vibrant violet eyes narrowed like a cats shiny black scales until you got to his belly where they became a pale gray and a huge rattle on his tail showing he was a number of years old.

'_Damn someone up there hates me'_ Kagome thought as she notched her arrow and started pulling the bow string back behind her, she heard a smack _'Crap someone please tell me the letcher did not just do what I think he just did'._ Out of the corner of her eye she saw Miroku sporting a nice red cheek and a lopsided grin. Kagome glared at the monk "What? I couldn't help my self!" said the monk raising his hands in the air as a gesture of innocents.

"We're about to go into battle and all you can think about is what's in your pants YOU'RE DEPRAVED!" the miko was pissed.

"Kagome's right Houshi and, if you touch me again I'll cut your balls off with a rusty butterknife." said the very cool but right now very pissed off Sango.

"My hand is cursed, its cursed I tell you!" yelled a mock shocked monk (and that was really weird typing). "Ummmm guys don't you think we should save this till after we've taken care of the snakes?" Shippo said from behind Kagome's leg. "Shippo's right but after this monk I'm going to make you wish that you didn't have hands" said the very irate Sango. "Is it bad if I don't want this battle to end?" said monk in question asked.

"Hey wait were did the demons go?" said Kagome looking around finding none also finding her kit was gone. "Shippo, Shippo! SHIPPO IF THIS IS A JOKE IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs.

Yes ladies and gentlemen snakes did what they tend to do they ran away but not before knocking Shippo out and taking him for bait and dinner after the rest of the meal showed up, they were half way to their cave before a very pissed off miko along with a demon slayer and monk flew down on everyones favorite cat. "The leader is mine!" Kagome yelled as she jumped off Kilala and ran off in the direction the leader and her son had gone. She kept on running till all sounds of 'Hiraikotsu!' and 'Wind Tunnel!' had faded.

'_If one hair on Shippo's head is harmed that demons going to wish he'd gone to hell along time ago'_ Kagome thought to herself as she followed the trail left behind by the youkai. "Wellcome miko" came the voice of the snake "Wellcome to our home." Kagome looked around holes everywhere. The biggest hole she noted was right next to her. Kagome got her bow and arrow ready. She saw the snake slither out of the hole holding her kit. "Put. Him. Down." she said through gritted teeth her eyes looked much like a bears do when you have a hold of its cub (don't ever do that if you want to live).

"Give me the Tama" it hissed. It was here that he made a mistake he wrapped his tail around Shippo leaving his torso free. "Burn in hell" was all the miko said as she shot him. In the remains lied three shards and her son unharmed. She picked up Shippo holding him with the greatest of care an earthquake came upon the land so terrible and violent Kagome fell down the hole.

As she held her son closer to her _'Please don't let us die' _she prayed and was surrounded in a red light. The last thing she could remember was landing on something that felt like '_mashed potatoes?'_and hearing an old voice go "To another year at Hogwarts."._ 'What's Hogwarts?' _she thought to herself before she blacked out._'_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_did you like it? did it suck? do i need to go crawl into a hole and never come out? or should i update soon?please tell me!_


	2. Meeting

I don't own Inuyasha or harry potter

If its underlined it means its said in Japanese

The students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were shocked, from the from the Slytherins to the Gryffindors all you could see were mouths hanging open and eyes widening but, it's safe to say that no one was more shocked then Harry Potter.

For no sooner than Dumbledore had begun his welcome speech, had a girl in a green and white sailor suit, holding what looked to be like an extra hairy, overgrown pygmy puff (A.N for those of you who haven't read the 6th book a pygmy puff is a little fluff ball the twins made in their joke shop) along with a bow and arrows, immersed in a red glow had fallen from the ceiling right into the vat of mashed potatoes his friend Ron had been eyeing not 5 seconds ago.

"To another year at Hogwarts." their headmaster said, raising an eyebrow while looking at the girl on the table who had from the looks of it blacked out.

'_She's quite pretty'_ the boy who lived noted _'loads more pretty than Cho_ (I'm not a Cho fan sorry if there are any Cho lovers reading this) he looked around people were staring some were standing on their seat to get a better look, Draco Malfoy's mouth was so wide it made him look like a fish gasping for air, Pansy Parkinson looked more pug like than ever and Romilda Vane was glaring at the girl for being so close to Harry.

At that moment the puff ball on her chest began to move and as it sat upit showed that it wasn't a puff ball but a boy with what looked like a large piece of fluff attached to him.

'_Are his ears pointed'_ Harry asked himself '_and are those claws?'_ the boy in question looked around and seeing his mother passed out immediately started to panic.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MOTHER!" the boy shouted big tears welling up in his eyes and he bit the thing nearest to him which happened to be Ron's finger. "OUCH YOU STUPID LITTLE RUNT! LET GO OF MY FINGER!" Ron yelled swinging his hand violently trying in vain to get the little demon off almost hitting Hermione and Neville.

Hermione then grabbed the boy, the boy surprised let go of Ron's finger and turned around and tried to scratch her.

"OH NO YOU DON'T YOU LITTLE RUNT" came the savage reply of Ron, and went to hit him but the boy was too quick and jumped back on the girl and out of his reach causing Ron to hit his hand on the table which was followed by a yelp of pain as he pulled his throbbing hand back to his chest glaring daggers at the boy who glared right back.

The boy then started hissing and spiting at anyone he thought was too close but was stopped when a moan came from the girl.

"Okaa-san!" he cried and hugged her. The girl opened her eyes and looked at Harry, oceanic blue met jade green. "Hi" Harry said as the girl looked at him. "Hello" she said back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry its so short i'll make the next chapter longer please tell me what you think!


	3. midoriko?

I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter but if I did hee hee

**If its underlined then its said in Japanese**

Last Time

The girl opened her eyes and oceanic blue met jade green. "Hi" Harry said as the girl looked at him. "Hello" she said back

This Time

Kagome looked around she could see four tables each decked out in different colors facing vertical to a fifth table at the front of the hall, everyone was staring at her in either shock awe and at the case of one girl what looked like full blown loathing.

She slowly stood up and turned to the front table were all the older people were, she studied the faces of people at the table she decided she liked the old man with the twinkling eyes and the woman with her air in a bun, but the man with greasy black hair who stared at her so coldly she did not like.

"Okaa-san?" she looked down at the kit in her arms "What is it Shippo?"

"Where are we?"

"I don't know Shippo"

"As much as I hate to interrupt your conversation and forgive me this may sound very rude but who are you?" Kagome looked up too see who asked the question, it was the man with the twinkling eyes who.

'_Well Kagome you don't have any friends here you might as well try to get some help just don't tell them too much till you know you can trust them' _she thought to herself

"My name is Kagome Higurashi and this is my son Shippo" She said putting on a guarded face "and I would appreciate it if you could tell me where I am."

You are currently standing on the Gryffindor's table in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I am Albus Dumbledore and I am the headmaster of this school." said the man called Dumbledore.

"Thank you Dumbledore-san now if it wouldn't be too much trouble could you please tell me what country I'm in?" she said in a monotone voice with a small bow.

"England Miss Higurashi" replied Dumbledore "now since I've answered your questions would you please answer mine, how did you get here?"

"I don't know sir, the last thing I remember was picking up Shippo an earthquake, falling, landing then I blacked out." she told him her voice slowly losing its edge as she felt his aura. It was very claming and was a nice blue color.

Shippo started squirming in her arms she sat him down gently. Shippo looked back at the red headed boy who's finger he bit and smiled widely. Kagome saw the exchange and saw that look in her son's eye. "Behave Shippo" she said looking down at him. He looked back up at her with an all too innocent face "What'd I do Okaa-san?" "Nothing yet that's why I said behave you mischievous little kitsune." "Hai Okaa-san".

She looked on the other side of the table and looked at the boy she had first spoken too when she woke up. _'He's kinda cute' _she thought as she looked as she took in his appearance '_jet black hair jade-green eyes is that a scar hhmm wonder how he got it?'_ she was brought out of her musings when she noticed him blushing. _'Cute'_ she thought before looking away.

"So you have no idea how you got here?" Dumbledore asked.

"No idea sir." she replied.

"That was my doing." another voice responded

Kagome gasped "Midoriko-sama! How did you get here?" she said giving a deep bow.

"I have my ways Kagome" she stated. Then looked up at Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore I Midoriko, humbly ask you to allow Kagome Higurashi to join your school?" Midoriko said.

"But, wha-what about Naraku?" Kagome asked.

"That will be taken care of later." She said

"Well Dumbledore what say you?" Midoriko demanded.

"Well…" Dumbledore said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

its longer please review!


	4. MINE!

I do not own Inuyasha or Harry potter

Underlining is still Japanese 

"Well…" Dumbledore said.

"Well?" asked Midoriko repeated.

"Well my good lady I was wondering why I should allow her into my school when if she had any magic it would have appeared when she was eleven." He said

"That was my doing, Kagome's powers didn't show up because I hid them, I had a task that I needed her to do before she came here, and now is the time that I need her here." Kagome was shocked, _'If I had never fallen down the well I would've come here?'_ she had often wondered what would have happened if the well had never been activated and now she knew. She looked around _'Well I guess this place doesn't seem so bad, wait a minute I have Jewel shards to collect I can't run off to a school half way around the world what about Miroku's wind tunnel I can't leave now I told Sango I'd help find her brother, what about Inuyasha, well him I'm not that hurt about after all he did leave us for the pot._

"Midoriko-sama with all do respect I can't leave now to, go to a school a continent away from home what about Miroku's wind tunnel and Sango's brother I promised them I'd help and my mother she doesn't know where I am?" Kagome stated.

"That will be handled after the headmaster gives his answer Kagome." she said not looking at Kagome.

"May I see her powers so I can judge for myself if she should be in the school or not Madame?" Dumbledore asked.

"Fine" Midoriko replied "I didn't want to have to do this" she walked about twelve feet away from Kagome summoned a ball of energy, and threw it at Kagome.

"EEEEKKK!" Kagome said throwing up her hands to try and block the attack. It never came she looked up her hands were glowing pink and had made a shield, blocking the ball. Kagome looked around, the boy with jet black hair had a mixture of emotions: relief shock anger worry and that last one she couldn't figure out, he had one hand in his pocket the other on the table looking like he was ready to spring up and grab her. She smiled at him faintly then looked up at Midoriko who was smiling widely then she turned around.

"Dumbledore please allow her in, I don't have much time left here and I need to know she's taken care of, please if she falls in the wrong hands the results could be horrendous". she pled "Please she has magic she's a fast learner and a good student please take her in."

Harry had never felt such a whirl-wind of emotions he was glad the girl wasn't hurt and something else he couldn't place _'I was about to jump up and grab her... well I would done that for anyone perhaps not Malfoy or Snape okay well maybe not anyone arrrrhhhh the point is I'm glad she's okay, but why am I glad I don't know her eh' she kinda looked like an angel when she had that pink glow ggggrrrrrrr Harry stop you don't know her!'_

To take his mind off Kagome he looked over at Ron who was still glaring at Shippo '_I wonder where his father is I mean if I was his father I wouldn't let Kagome out of my sight' _he thought becoming jealous of the man who was the boys father

' _Gah I'm doing it again and now I'm becoming jealous who gets jealous over someone they've never met? I wonder if It's that Miroku man she mentioned earlier if I ever get a hold of him gggggrrrrr. STOP IT! Ok I just won't think I'll watch.'_ the monster in his chest was writhing and refused to stop it kept saying '_female mine Kagome is mine MINE' _it roared _'Stop it!'_ Harry thought _'MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE! NO ONE ELSE CAN HAVE HER! NO ONE'_ it screamed.

"If Miss Higurashi wants to join then I have no qualms. The headmaster said.

"Well Kagome?"

"But Midoriko-sama what about Naraku and the others?" Kagome asked

"Kagome you need to learn about this it will help you stop Naraku as for the monk I'll give you something to help his wind tunnel and if you stay here you might learn something to help the slayer so will you stay?" the old priestess asked

"Hai I mean yes." Kagome said

"Then its settled welcome to Hogwarts Miss Higurashi." Dumbledore said.

"Dumbledore there are some things we have to finish is it alright if I borrow her for awhile." Midoriko asked.

"Certainly" the old man replied.

"Uum can I get a bath first I don't want to show up in front of my family or friends with mashed potatoes in my hair and salad on my shirt?" this got her a few small chuckles.

Midoriko snapped her fingers and everything went back to how it was before Kagome landed in it, leaving a clean Kagome.

"Thanks." she said

"Come Kagome while your explaining to your loved ones I'll get your supplies but you'll have to come with me to get your wand."

"Erm okay?" she said

"Let's go" and with a wave of her hand Kagome and Shippo were beside a teary eyed Sango and a somber Miroku.

"KAGOME!" Sango yelled and hugged her

"We're so glad you and Shippo are back." Miroku cheered

"You guys I don't know how to say this but I'm leaving."

"YOU'RE WHAT?" a very loud Inuyasha said.

"Errr surprise?" was all Kagome said

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED BEFORE!


	5. promise?

Nope still don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter darn!

Another postcard with chimpanzee and everyone is address to me everyone one is everyone is everyone is addressed to me everyone is everyone is everyone is addressed to me (not mine belongs to the bare naked ladies ) not like that you hentias!

WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE LEAVING YOU CAN'T LEAVE WENCH YOU HAVE JEWEL SHARDS TO COLLECT!" a very infuriated Inuyasha yelled

"You're leaving us Kagome? Why, did we do something wrong?" Sango asked with a sad face.

"Yes lady Kagome what did we do." Miroku asked.

"It's not like that, here lets all sit down and I'll tell you what happened after that fight with the snake demon." Kagome said. Kagome gave them a recap of what had happened to her. "And now Midoriko-sama is getting the things I need and will pick me up on my side of the well. Oh and Miroku here." she handed him the packet Midoriko had given her for his wind tunnel it was a new set of prayer beads

"She said it would freeze your wind tunnel till I finished this year." Kagome said hoping her friends didn't think she was abandoning them. Miroku was looking at the beads then back up to Kagome "I'm honored that you thought of us Lady Kagome before you went into this school, and I hope you come back stronger and better for it." he said his eyes misting over.

"Yes I'm honored to that you remembered your promise before you thought of yourself you're one in a million Kagome and I am proud to call you sister." Sango said as she reached over and hugged Kagome "I'll give you a ride back to the well since I don't think Inuyasha will be so accommodating."

"WAIT YOU'RE BOTH OKAY WITH THIS?" Inuyasha was peeved (odd word).

"Yes Inuyasha Lady Kagome is doing this to help us why wouldn't we be ok?" Miroku stated calmly.

"WELL I'M NOT OK WITH IT DON'T I GET A SAY" he said scowling

"Inuyasha I really don't think you have a say in my life when you and Kikyou are always going bumby-bumby in the night" Kagome said petting Shippo's tail.

"Oh I see what all this is about your jealous about me picking Kikyou over you, you're sad cuz you can't compete." he said his chest puffing up with pride.

"No this is about me doing what's right for my friends and finding out who I am with out the shadow of a dead woman hanging over my head." she said in a cold monotone voice.

"WHY YOU" that was a sentence never finished because at that moment Kagome burst

"SIT, WHY I WHAT, SIT WHAT INUYASHA IS IT WRONG FOR ME TO WANT TO BE IN A PLACE WHERE I WILL BE JUDGED FOR WHO I AM, NOT BY WHAT I DO NOT BECAUSE OF WHO I'M REINCANATIED FROM? SIT TELL ME INUYASHA IS THAT SO WRONG? WELL I'M WAITING OH JUST SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT" Kagome was livid and she was tired of walking in a shadow of a woman long dead '_Maybe this will be just what I need a chance to find out who I am not what I am.'_ she thought and for the first time she was happy Midoriko was sending her to Hogwarts.

"Sango please take me and Shippo to the well I need to tell Mama, Miroku you'd better take good care of Sango while I'm gone or there's gonna be hell to pay"she said smirking.

"Always Lady Kagome." said the monk with a twinkle in his eye.

Then they were off, flying on Kilala's back was one of the best experiences in Kagome's life. "And Sango you'd better get Miroku before some one finally does bare his children promise me." She said

"Ok Kagome I'll think about it." she said with a gleam in her eye.

"You two are up to something." At Sango's nod she went "AAHH I knew it you two are in love!" Kagome said happy her friends were together.

"Yeah we're engaged but I want you to be there for the wedding." Sango said getting a little bit giddy.

"Don't put your wedding off for me. It's about you two not me." Kagome said.

"We're waiting for you and thats the end of it!" she said.

"Look there's the well" Kagome said looking down "Oh Sango I'm going to miss you so much!" Kagome said

"You just promise to come back now that's all." she said looking down at her sister.

"Only death will stop me." and with that she jumped down into the well with Shippo to start a new life for her and her son.

**Outside the Higurashi Shrine**

'_How am I gonna explain this to mama?'_ Kagome thought "Well she excepted me going back to the past to gather shards so she should be okay with this I hope don't you think so Shippo?" she said looking down at her son. "You know here better than me okaa-san." was all the reassurance she got "Thanks Shippo." she said with her head downcast.

When she reached the shrine she saw her family sitting down for dinner. "Mama I'm home." she said as she walked through the door and was greeted to shouts of "Kagome!", "Sis!", and "DEMON BE GONE". _'Oh drat I forgot about jii-chan_'. Luckily she moved quickly enough so her son didn't get plastered with fake ofudas. "Jii-chan stop this is my son and your great-grand son." "Wha.?" her family said "This is Shippo you know the little fox demon I adopted." she sighed '_here comes the tough part'_ "Hey mama?" she asked "Yes dear?"

"You'd like me going to school rather than running around in the past wouldn't you."

"Of course dear but it's your choice." her mother said.

"Err well what if I told you that there was a school that would help me with my powers?" she asked.

"That would be wonderful Kagome." she said with that ever present smile on her face (has anyone ever seen her without it?)

"And if I told you that there was would you let me go even if it's a long way away from here and I'd be there most the year?" she asked.

"Well I don't know will there be boys there?" she said smiling

"Mom plllllleeeeeeeaaaaaassssse let me go It'd be a break I'd be far away from demons I'd be in school with adult supervision and I'll be helping Sango and Miroku, even Midoriko-sama wants me there Mom please can I go?" she begged

"All right all right but you have to write every week promise?" she said happy to she her daughter really wanted this (why are mothers like this they pretend to deny you something you really want till you beg?)

"Promise!" she said running up the stairs to pack some things she might need.

Kagome packed all the things she needed then went downstairs to wait for Midoriko to come get her. _'I wonder what type of wand I'll get?' hhhmmm did I get everything lets see spare clothes for Shippo, check Shoes, check toothbrush, check eeeeerrrrrmmmm ok what else do I need Midoriko said she'd come back for me after I told mama so I could get my wand hey, wait a minute who's paying for all this mom didn't know and Midoriko has been dead along time so who's paying hmm I guess I'm just going to have to ask her._

She was brought out of her thoughts when someone shook her shoulder, she looked up to find Midoriko. "It's time to go Kagome." she looked over to the rest of the family "She'll be in good hands." "Bye guys I love you." Kagome said "We love you to Kagome" her mom said "Bye sis tell me about all the cool things you see!" Souta said "I will! you remember to stay out of trouble." Kagome said "Don't fall pray to the evils of youkai Kagome!" "Err ok jii-chan" she said and with a wave of Midoriko's hand they were suddenly outside a shop with peeling gold letters over a single door that read:

**OLLIVANDER'S: MAKERS OF FINE WANDS SINCE 382 B.C.**

"Whoa." Kagome said.

"You and Shippo go inside I have one more thing to get." she started to fade "WAIT!" Kagome cried "Yes?" the old priestess said "How am I going to pay for it?" she asked "Oh is that all you're worried about? Well don't be you've got a private benefactor who has stated that they want you to be taken care of very well. Here." she said and shoved a bag of money in Kagome's hand "But who?" she started to ask when she was cut off by "Private." and with out another word the priestess faded. Kagome looked back to the shop. "Well lets hope for the best Shippo." she said as she squared her shoulders and picked her chin up then she stepped in the shop "Hello?" she asked while looking around there were boxes everywhere and Kagome felt like she entered a very strict library.

"Good evening." a soft voice said. Suddenly here line of sight came an old man with wide pale eyes that looked like moons. "Ah yes come to purchase a wand, well of course you have or else you wouldn't be in here would you." he said now looking in the boxes "Now which is your wand hand?" he asked "Err wand hand?" she asked "The hand you feel most comfortable with?" he said. "Oh my right." she said. "Here Holly and Unicorn hair 7 inches soft good for charms give it a wave." he said.

She waved it and the vase on the counter blew up "Sorry I'M SO SORRY!" she said looking over at the man "No, no, its fine." he said taking the wand back and putting it back in the box. "Here, know that the wand chooses the witch" he said handing her another wand and it ended in the same result as the first one and so did the 30 tried after that until Mr. Ollivander said.

"Here, Sakura tree and phoenix feather 10 ½ inches." when he put it in her hand she felt a warm sensation as it came in contact with her fingers she waved it and a shower of red sparks came from the wand.

"Go okaa-san." Shippo said in Japanese who had become tired from waiting she smiled at him.

"Curious." Mr. Ollivander said "Very curious."

"Um excuse me but what's so curious?" Kagome asked.

"Oh it's just that no two wands are the same but that wand happens to be the sister wand of two others." "Whose?" she asked "Well that my dear girl you are just going to have to find out for yourself, now that will be eight gallons and seven sickles the gold and sliver ones." he said she paid and left the shop looking at her wand.

As she stepped out of the shop she looked to the other side of the street and saw a pet shop.

'_hhmmmm I wonder if I can get a pet?' _she thought to herself. "I don't see a reason why not other students have them." a voice said behind her. Kagome jumped then looked around there was Midoriko along with two suit cases.

"Can you?" Kagome asked while pointing at her head.

"Yeah." was all Midoriko said."Oh and you were right."

"About what?" Kagome asked.

"About that boy in the great hall he was cute." Midoriko said.

Kagome blushed. "Err, well err lets go look at pets." she said as she popped across the street. "Now you can get an owl to send your mail or perhaps a cat, or would you rather have a rat?" Midoriko asked.

Kagome hadn't herd a word she said. Why, because she was looking at what had to be one of the cutest animals in the store it looked like a cat with wings (think kero-chan people only the ears are pointed.) it was a solid red and looked very fluffy.

"Midoriko looked over to see what her charge was looking at "You don't want one of those, why not get a nice cat instead?" she said.

"Why, what are they? Kagome asked still not taking her eyes off the animal.

"Well there called Ligueses oh they bite, scratch, pinch, pull ears, spit." she said while looking at cage with some strange looking bird in it.

"She kind of reminds me of Kilala" Kagome said moving closer to the cage and seeing two sliver eyes open and look up at her.

"Yeah they're Kilala's distant cousins." Midoriko said

"Oh so do they have a bigger form too?" Kagome asked slowly starting to want the animal more and more.

"Well some do but they haven't taken larger forms for about 400 years I think." she said "You're going to get it aren't you?" she said as an after thought.

"Uhh huh." Kagome said then she looked for a sales person "Excuse me Madame? she asked.

"Yes?"

"How much for that pet over there?" she asked pointing to the Liguese

"Oh you can have that one for free no one else seems to want it." she said and walked off

"Thank you." Kagome said and walked over too the cage "I think I'll call you Megato." she said picking up the cage. (MEGS BE PROUD YOU'RE IN AN ANIME FANFIC NOW YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY! Sorry inside joke)

"So now we go back to the school? Kagome asked walking out of the shop Megato on her shoulder and Shippo in her arms. "Yes but before we do there are some things I need to tell you." Midoriko stated then she proceeded to tell Kagome about Voldemort.

"Now Kagome I want you to pledge that you will not take any unneeded risks this year and you will be in bed when the teachers tell you Voldemort doesn't know about the Shikon-no-tama but when he does he'll come after you." Midoriko said with grave seriousness.

"Hai Midoriko-sama I will take the utmost care." she said.

"Ok well lets go back to Hogwarts and get you sorted." Midoriko said.

"Wait, sorted what's sorted?" Kagome said with a strange twinge of nervousness

"It's when they place you in a house. There are four Gryffindor that's the table that you landed on, Ravenclaw that's the table on the right to the Gryffindors, Hufflepuff that's on the other side of Ravenclaw, and Slytherin and if you end up in Slytherin I'm pulling you out before they corrupt you." she said then she waved her hands and they were back at Hogwarts.

If front of Kagome was an old hat on a stool with a tear at the brim, Midoriko picked up the hat and motioned for Kagome to sit. The last thing she saw was the whole student body looking at her before her eyes were engulfed in darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've updated please don't hunt me down! Review they make me feel better also MY KITTY CAME BACK YAY! however i did start school again today so that kinda sucked but hey i've got my cat


	6. the sorting

I OWN NOTHING!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a large castle somewhere in England a boy was having a mental argument with himself.

'_SHE'S MINE'_ the monster in the boy who lived chest screamed.

'_No she's not' _Harry shot back and was starting to get a headache ever since that woman had taken Kagome away he and his darker half had been arguing. The monster stating that Kagome was his so he had a right to follow her take her back and drop her off in a safe place were he could watch over her and her son for the rest of his life, while Harry thought as tempting as that sounded knew it would only reinforce last years opinion that he was nutters to everyone most especially Kagome and eventually, someone would find them.

This went on till Harry noticed that Kagome was back in the Great Hall along with the woman who took her away in the first place so the monster instantly stop talking, his mind to numb to even try to work while looking at the little green skirt she wore 'till he realized that if he was looking at the skirt then it was most likely all the boys were looking at her skirt.

'_Blind them all grrr only I get to look at her that way.'_ Harry's monster thought.

'_Can't you just be happy she's back c'mon she's about to be sorted I don't want to miss this' _however he did have to agree with his monster at this point the skirt was way too short.

'_Perhaps I can find a way to burn it somehow._' Harry thought and his monster readily agreed. As the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry watched the foreigner many different thoughts were in place from Harry's skirt burning thoughts to Hermione's ecstatic hopes for a new study partner to Ron's hope that they would hurry up so he could move on to dessert, but lets take a look at someone's slightly more sinister thoughts shall we? (I wonder how many times I can use the word thought till I've used it too much?)

Draco Malfoy was awed to the point of almost stupefaction (wow that's a word) a blue eyed beauty had just dropped from the sky been admitted to the school and was now being sorted.

'_This year might not be so bad after all.'_ he took in to consideration '_Hope she's in Slytherin.'_

Kagome suddenly got a very creepy feeling, it reminded her of when her civics teacher had come back from Chicago with pictures from their Egyptian exhibit and one of the statues looked like Michael Jackson. (ITS TRUE ONE OF THE STATUES REALLY DID LOOK LIKE HIM I WAS CREEPED OUT FOR THE REST OF THE DAY! I'M NOT LIEING)

She was awash in a sea of darkness not seeing but feeling the stares of the people in the hall.

'_A miko'_ Kagome jumped when she suddenly herd a voice '_It's been a long time since I've seen one of those I thought you all died out._

'_Who are you?' _Kagome asked mentally.

'_I am the one who will sort you now lets see, you're loyal, brave, that's good for Hufflepuff and Gryffindor wisdom beyond your years, and you posses powers even you aren't aware of, Slytherin would love to have you. _the hat stated.

'_Slytherin? I don't want to go there I know you shouldn't always go by what you hear but I know from a very trusty source that Slytherins not for me.' _Kagome replied.

'_Your hearts too big for it anyway, so one down three to go, now lets see what else will be good for you, you'd make a decent Ravenclaw that's for sure.' _said the hat prodding Kagome's mind once more.

Suddenly a flash of forest green eyes and a very cute face appeared in Kagome's mind.

'_Aaahh so the famous Harry Potter is foremost in_ _your mind tonight'_ the hat said seeing what Kagome saw.

'_Who?'_ Kagome asked

'_The older Miko didn't tell you well that's a surprise did she tell you about Voldemort?'_ the hat inquired

'_Yes she told me that he went away fifteen years ago, but he's trying to regain power now and for me to be on my guard.'_ Kagome told him thinking how odd it was to talk to a hat.

'_Well I presume you would want to learn more about Mr. Potter yes?'_ the hat asked.

'_Err well yes.' _Kagome said with a slight blush on her face.

'_Ok well its done then.'_ the hat said.

'_What's done?'_ Kagome began to ask when she was cut off by the hat yelling

"Gryffindor!" and the table in scarlet erupted in cheers.

Kagome whipped the hat off her head and looked around Shippo was standing beside the stool and Midoriko had gone it was just her, Megato, and Shippo now.

'_Well I guess I should go back to the table I landed on.'_ she looked at the teachers table the man with the long beard and twinkle in his eye seemingly read her mind and nodded. She picked Shippo up and walked over to the table the only seat she good see was right across from the boy with green eyes.

"Hello again." she as she sat down

"Hi" Harry said.

"Hello I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ronald Weasley." the bushy haired girl said while pointing over to the boy with red hair.

"Nice to meet you I'm Kagome Higurashi" she said with a smile "and this is my son Shippo." Ron glared evilly at the little thing with a mop of redish brown hair still not forgetting the finger biting incident.

"Well, well, well what have we here a mudblood, a weasel a freak, and one very pretty lady." a snobbish voice said from behind Kagome.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about it being so short! really i am but my science teacher is already freakin out about a project due in Feb. he's crazy i tell you cool but crazy. Anyways my English teacher rocks! and Math is ok i guess. Please review and i'll make the next chappie longer, and you'll get some Harry/Kag fluff and vote for the D.A.D.A teacher please it can be whoever you want


	7. Draco Malfoy

I Own Nothing

OK this is sad while in Spanish class my teacher asked me a question and instead of saying si I said Hai then when I was watching Spirited Away (Miyazaki-san is awesome) once in Japanese and the Other time in French (I have a lot to do as you can tell)I understood the Japanese one better than the French one sad fact is my family comes from France and last but not least in my sad little personal life that I strangely feel compelled to tell you about my library has let me down today I went to go see if they had "Howl's moving castle' and they didn't I almost cried.

Ok on with the fic

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'..._And one very pretty lady.'_

Kagome turned around, behind her was a boy with platinum blonde hair and a pale pointed face who was looking at her like she was a piece of meat. Kagome was happy that she was around lots of people because she had a strange feeling that had she been alone with him she would have been pounced on.

"Hello Miss my name is Draco Malfoy and it is my deepest pleasure to meet you." he said while taking Kagome's right hand and kissing it, at that moment in time Kagome would have given almost anything to burn her right hand off.

'_I wish he would go away his aura is bothering me'_ Kagome thought still looking at her hand and in truth his aura was freaking her out it was changing from blood-red to grey to black.

Meanwhile Harry was trying very hard not to take his fork and stab Malfoy with it and he was doing rather well till he saw Malfoy kiss Kagome's hand.

'_Must not kill, Must not kill even if the great prat deserves it must not kill must not kill oh hell this isn't working.'_ Shippo looked over at the boy his mama and Midoriko had been talking about in Diagon Alley his knuckles were white as he clenched the table. Then Shippo looked back at the blue-eyed blonde who was holding his mother's hand Shippo didn't like him, his smell was off and his mother clearly looked uncomfortable while he was around her.

Draco had taken Kagome's silence to be a stunned-by-being-in-the-presence-of-a-hottie-silence, when in fact it was an I might throw up if I say anything silence (I went through one of those this week). So he took hold of her other hand and started rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

"I'm so happy you're at Hogwarts, too bad you ended up in Gryffindor however this we can live with along as you hang with the right sort of people." he said no longer looking at Kagome but looking at the people across the table.

"I think I can choose the right sort of people for myself." Kagome said not liking the way he was talking to her.

"No really I mean it, now take Weasel he's poorer than dirt and he hangs around with mudbloods, Granger who is a mudblood, and last but not least the famous Harry Potter who hangs around with werewolves, giants, mudbloods, and can speak parseltongue which everyone knows is a sign of the dark arts." he said in a snobby voice and spitting out everyone's name like it was a waste of his breath.

"That's a laugh you saying I'm in with the dark arts when your father is in prison for being a supporter of Voldemort." Harry spat.

"Don't you dare talk about my father that way Potter, bad things could happen." Malfoy said with a sneer.

Kagome who had felt very mortified since he had first taken her hand was starting to get angrier and angrier from what he was saying about the people she had just met after all it wasn't their fault what they were born to, plus with every word he said he started squeezing her hands harder and harder.

"In my house," Kagome said gaining everyone's attention again, "we judge people by who they are not what they are born to and, right now Mr. Malfoy a slug is looking better than you."

For one moment Kagome thought he might hit her but instead he just gripped her hands painfully while hissing "I'd watch what you say right now things are happening and when it all goes down you'll want to be on the right side of things won't you?"

Malfoy dropped her hands and left.

"Wow first day here and you've already made an enemy congrats." Ron said now looking for apple pie.

"Yes I am sorry you had to meet the world's biggest git on your first night here." Hermione said.

"Percy's the world's biggest git Malfoy is the biggest prat." Ron said still in search for pie.

"Are you alright?" Harry said noticing Kagome's hands were red from where Malfoy had squeezed them.

"Ano yes I'm fine thanks for asking." Kagome said smiling at Harry. Harry blushed then turned to help Ron in his quest for pie.

Kagome turned to fix Shippo's plate and while she was reaching for a piece of chicken she realized everyone around was staring at her.

"What?" she asked and everyone went back to what they were doing.

Harry was watching Kagome as she was fixing her son a plate, secretly he was very surprised to find that she really was a mother to the child, unlike his aunt who just gave Dudley what ever he wanted but had never been a real mother to the child. It struck him odd how someone his age could be so caring about someone else when most of girls around his age cared only about themselves and the people who could help them get somewhere.

Harry kept thinking about this until he laid down on his four-poster bed and fell asleep. He was for once warped up in a nice dream, he was on a picnic with Kagome and Shippo and was just leaning over to kiss her when he was forcefully pulled awake by a painful scream from the girl's dormitory.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i'm sorry its so short but i won't be able to update in awhile. Please review REVIEW REVIEW ! bless all of you and due to demand our dada teacher will be our very own LORD SESSHOMARU! yay


	8. scream

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING YOU HEAR!

The scream echoed throughout the Gryffindor tower.

"What the hell?" Ron asked getting up from his four-poster.

"That came from the girls dormitory!" Dean Thomas said slightly panicking. All the boys immediately got up from their beds and ran to the common room where they met up with Professor McGonagall and the rest of the girls from the dorm.

"Now ladies would you mind telling me what this is all about?" she said in her clipped voice.

"We were all asleep then we heard a scream when we look there's a huge spider looking monster!" Lavender Brown shrieked.

"It was horrible!" Parvati Patil yelled.

"Oh Harry I'm so scared hold me!" Romilda Vane said pressing herself as close to Harry as humanly possible.

"Ehh get off me Romilda." Harry said trying to push the annoyingly prescient girl off of him.

"OKAA-SAN!" Harry turned around Kagome's son was standing behind him but no Kagome. Harry searched the crowd he couldn't see Kagome.

"Hermione! Did Kagome come down with you?" he asked franticly.

"I didn't see her." that reply filled Harry with dread he turned to the stairwell and tried to run up it only to be denied when the stairs vanished under him and sent him sliding back to the ground. Harry grunted stood back up and tried to run up the stairs again only this time to have something knock him down.

"Kagome!" he said pulling her up to him he felt blood and looked down a long gash had been ripped through her torso.

"Professor she's bleeding." he cried pulling her closer

"Move aside Potter now." Harry didn't move but he loosened his grip on Kagome then he looked to her eyes and found them looking up at the stairwell he looked up too along with the rest of the Gryffindors. A monster stood there with long black hair and red eyes its upper body was that of a man and the lower was that of a spider his lips where stained with blood.

"Naraku" Kagome whispered

"Kagome" the spider man said then looked to the rest of class smiling on his bloodied lips slowly started to descend till a shot of pink light hit him in the abdomen he looked down a large hole was where his stomach should have been, he snarled.

"THIS ISN'T OVER MIKO" and vanished out of sight.

Harry looked back down to Kagome only to find that she had fainted yet again.

"Okaa-san" the boy said running over to Harry and climbing up his shoulder and looking down at his mother.

"Potter take her to the hospital wing I need to talk to the Headmaster." McGonagall said.

"Yes Professor"

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR MAKING THIS SO SHORT I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER REVIEW AND PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!


	9. Hospitals Suck

I do not own Harry potter or Inuyasha sadly I am just a backwoods southern girl waiting for bush to be impeached (paradox yes I know it really sucks being the only democrat in my school the rest being republicans)!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Well if she was awake and wasn't bleeding this would be a very nice experience now wouldn't it.' _Harry thought. His monster however was jumping for joy at having Kagome pressed so closely to his body. '_Much better than Romilda, softer too.' _he thought.

"Boy!" Harry turned to the speaker of the voice and found a man about 6'3 with golden eyes and sliver hair standing behind him.

"What happened to her?" his face was expressionless his voice a deep monotone.

"There was an attack in the girls dormitory some guy named Naraku." Harry said. '_This guy is more than a little intimidating' _he thought. Finding some resource of courage "I'm taking her to the hospital wing." he said speaking up a little bit more.

"Continue." he said walking passed Harry.

'_That was odd.' _he thought turning to walk back down the flight of stairs that lead to the wing, when he heard a faint mumbling and looked down.

"No Inuyasha stop please." she was struggling.

"Hush, Hush Kagome its going to be alright." Harry said lowering himself along with Kagome to the ground and pulling her closer to him in an effort to try to comfort her slowly started rocking back and forth humming a tune he had heard sung since as long as he could remember.

"Hush little one nothing will happen to you while I'm here." he said.

"You promise?" he heard and looked down to see his charge was awake and looking right back at him.

"Err well yes." he said blushing thinking she had been asleep when he had sat down.

"He promised too." she said forlornly, looking away as if she was in a far off world then shook herself as if to come back and looked at him.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"You fainted." Harry said still not quite ready to look her in the eye after his display of emotion (is it just me or do all guys do that?)

"Oh I seem to be doing a lot of that tonight." she looked down and then said "Where's Shippo?"

"Shippo?" he said momentarily forgetting the name of her son "Oh Shippo he's with Hermione and Ron." he said

Kagome's lips formed a small 'o' of understanding then,

"Wait they don't know Japanese, how are they going to calm him down?" she asked

"Err will I'm sure they won't have any problems." he with what looked to be a half way smile and grimace.

**Meanwhile back at the Gryffindor Common Room**.

"HERMOINE IS THERE OR IS THERE NOT A SPELL THAT CAN MAKE HIM UNDERSTAD WHAT WE ARE SAYING OR ALTEAST EXPLAIN TO HIM THAT I DON'T KNOW WHAT AN OKAA-SAN IS!" a very irate red head yelled.

"I'm looking Ron oh don't look at me like that I am." she said trying to hold back a smile.

"I think you enjoy watching me suffer if this runt will stop OUCH!" he yelled as Shippo bit him once again and ran off toward the portrait hole.

"OKAA-SAN!" Shippo yelled running off in the direction of his mothers scent.

**(Back with Harry and Kagome)**

"So now you're taking me to the hospital wing?" she asked.

"Yes." Harry said

"And not off to some dark room away from prying eyes so you can have your wicked way with me?" she teased.

"No." he said blushing.

"You're cute when you blush." she laughed.

"Err thanks." he said '_However carrying her off to the room of requirement doesn't sound like such a bad idea.'_

Kagome moaned as she took a particularly hard step down the stair case.

"Here let me carry you the rest of the way." Harry said noticing that she was having trouble.

"No I don't want to cause you to much trouble." She protested.

"Please you're light as a feather I had already carried you two flights down before you woke up." he walked up to her and picking her up again pressing her close to his chest and relishing in the feeling of having her close to him once more he was at that moment about to reach down and smell her hair when he suddenly heard.

"Okaa-san!" and a small fur-ball hopped up on Kagome hitting her in the stomach causing her to wince as he hit her wound.

She talked to her son in Japanese for awhile causing him to look up at Harry then slowly climb onto his arms she looked up at Harry and smiled, Harry smiled back and Shippo watched knowingly.

When they reached the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey was in a fuss.

"I can't believe you took so long in the condition that she's in Potter really, I know that you've been in the hospital a lot and now think of it as no great bother to have to go to one but really!" she screeched.

"Please Madam Pomfrey it wasn't his fault I insisted on walking down the stairs myself and I made him stop and talk to me really before I woke up he was going as fast as he could carrying me, in fact if he hadn't have picked me back up and carried me here it would have been a lot longer!" she said feeling horrible that she might have gotten Harry in trouble.

"Fine but your-your-your ...son cannot stay with you overnight Miss Higurashi." she said turning on Kagome.

"Nani! I have to stay overnight, please Madam Pomfrey it's just a flesh wound." she said not thrilled at the thought of spending her first night at school in the hospital wing much less away from her son.

"Well be that as it may Miss Higurashi I am still in charge of overseeing your health and I say that is deeper than a flesh wound and you need to stay over night." she said

"Well can't you just give me a potion or something?" Kagome asked.

"Yes Miss Higurashi I will give you a potion but I need you to stay over night to see and help should you have any complications." the nurse said.

"But but." Kagome began.

"THAT IS FINAL MISS HIGURASHI YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES BEFORE BED SO SAY GOODNIGHT AND TAKE YOUR POTION!" she then walked out in a flutter of robes muttering something about the youth of today and how in my day along with some other such nonsense

"Kagome" Harry said quietly.

"Yes?" she said trying not to cry.

"If you want I can take your son with me then sneak him back if you want me to." Harry said.

"Really?" she asked looking at him "What if you get caught?"

"I have ways of keeping that from happening I can bring as soon as she goes to sleep." Harry said glad to have Kagome looking at him like he was some sort of hero.

"Thankyou." he heard then she turned to talk to Shippo.

"Mamma what's going on?" Shippo asked Kagome.

"I have to stay here for the night Shippo and they won't let you stay." she said gently.

"But I just escaped from that red haired baka's clutches I don't want to go back I want to stay with you!" he said about to start crying.

"I know baby I know but Harry's offered to take you and bring you back later so you won't be gone that long plus you shouldn't call people stupid and I think his name is Ron." she said leaning in to kiss him on the brow but was stopped when Madam Pomfrey came in.

Harry was amazed at how tender Kagome treated her son maybe it was just because he had never really been close up to see how a mother reacted with her child with the exception of Aunt Petunia and Dudley but he didn't really think of that as how a true mother acted.

'_I wonder if she's as good as that will all children? Well maybe someday I can find out."_

He watched as she leaned in to kiss her son when Madam Pomfrey came back in carrying a potion and some pajamas for Kagome.

"Potter it's time to go." she said pulling Kagome out of bed to help her into the pajamas. Kagome turned and handed Shippo to Harry while he leaned down to whisper something in her ear.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." he whispered taking Shippo and walking out of the wing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It would have been longer but my friend told me that if I didn't update by this weekend she would kill me and take over the story. I have a strange feeling that this chappie sucks but sadly people my friend is pretty scary sometimes.


	10. Sleep

I own nothing

MY HEATER IS BROKEN IIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT'''''''SSSSSSSS SSSSOOO CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLDDDDDDDDDD HERE :( on top of that I've fallen and twisted my leg how you ask well I am sitting on a porch I hear a scream suddenly this kid runs up and tell me my sister-like friend has fallen and hurt her leg so I (being the good person that I am) run to save her careless of any injuries I might obtain to save my friend(the one who threatened to kill me if I didn't update) was fine however on the way down I fell and twisted my ankle. And I have a cold.

Psssst: all you people who have Harry Potter stories please UPDATE! I love them I want to read more I must know what happens.

I'm over 100 reviews I love you guys if I had money I'd pay ya'all for your nice reviews.

Now after my shameless attempt at making my update longer we get on to the story.

After I look back to see where I left off last chappie (I feel so stupid for forgetting)(Ok found it) Let the butchering of the English language begin

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry entered the common room Shippo in his arms the room was empty he was surprised they hadn't moved anyone after the attack. That led him to ponder about the monster that attacked Kagome. _'What the hell was that thing?'_ he thought _'Well whatever it was it sure didn't like Kagome'_

"Okaa-san?" Harry looked down he'd be holding Shippo in his arms ever since Madam Pomfrey had hurriedly rushed them out of the hospital wing. Shippo was half-sleep and sinking further into the deep dark abyss of dreamland.

"Okay," he said to himself, "now I'll have to do is get the map and wait for the coast to clear." He walked up to the boys dormitories laid Shippo down on his bed and walked over to his trunk pulled out his map and waited for the coast the clear. While watching the map he started wondering how Shippo had gotten away from Ron and Hermione and if they had found a spell to have them understand English yet.

'_hmm and besides even if we found a spell we'd have to ask Kagome if it was ok before we put it on him.' _He thought while looking at the boy _'I wonder what Kagome was doing before she came here, she looked fairly shaken.' _he thought looking back at the map it was clear and he decided it was time to get out his cloak and take Shippo back to his mother.

He stood up picked up the map and pocketed it, then went over to the bed and grabbed Shippo then pulled the cloak over both of them and walked out of the Gryffindor tower to start the long descent to the hospital wing (I'm really tired but if I stop now you'll kill me and I really enjoy life so I'll just keep typing).

To an outsider Hogwarts would almost seem sinister at night but to long time rule breaker Harry Potter it seemed like nothing more than going to get a glass of water when you wake up in the middle of the night.

'_Right, left right again.'_ He was lucky the moon shone brightly to allow him to read the map without summoning the Lumos spell. He made it down to the corridor just before the hospital wing when he was stopped in front of him stood Snape, Dumbledore, and the tall sliver haired man Harry had met on the way to take Kagome to the hospital wing.

"Headmaster do you really think it's prudent to let demons come into the school they have been known to be unpredictable at times particularly when in blood rage?" came the sneering voice of Snape.

"I can assure you no harm will come to your students from this Sesshoumaru." said the stranger in a silky baritone.

"Severus, Professor Takahashi has my complete trust." said the headmaster and continuing he said "And now I feel like we should move this conversation to my study, even walls have ears you know." his eyes twinkling while looking in Harry's general direction. They walked off assumedly to the headmasters study, Harry waited about a minute before he moved, Shippo had by now woken up and was staring at Harry in wonder he never thought he would meet another human as nice as his mother, yet this person who had just met his mother was going out of his way to give her comfort.

"Here we are!" Harry muttered to himself and walked into the hospital wing. Looked around made sure no one was about, took off his invisibility cloak, set it down then looked over at Kagome. What he saw made him take in a deep breath. Kagome was laying on the bed her hair fanned out about her giving her an angelic appearance, also a shaft of moonlight had fallen on her making her look even more ethereal.

"Wow." was all Harry could say and sat down on the bed across from Kagome's, watched as Shippo crawled up to his mother laid down, and closed his eyes. He sat there for a moment wondering what he should do wake her up, leave, or stay to be ready to hide Shippo should Madame Pomfrey come back. Unable to find a decision he just sat there watching Kagome that is until...

"Enchanting isn't she?" Harry jumped at the voice and turned around there in the darkness was the man he had met in the hallway.

"Whaa-?" Harry began but the man cut him off in his deep monotone voice by saying.

"I'm only going to tell you this once so listen closely she is the kind of woman who will suffer extreme agony if it will mean your happiness she will sit by and watch you chase around some dead corpse if it will bring you what you think will be happiness" he pulled closer so he and Harry's face was only a few inches apart "and I promise you if I ever find out that you hurt her as much as he did there will be no place that you can run no place that you can hide. Remember human this Sesshoumaru never forgets or does he go back on his promises." and with that said he was gone.

"Okay so it's decided I'll stay here." he said to himself.

"Harry?" came Kagome's voice.

"Yes?" he said

"What are you still doing up? Classes start tomorrow." she said concerned over his well being.

"Well if Madame Pomfrey comes in and sees Shippo she'll freak and you'll get in trouble." he said while blushing.

"Yes but we can't have you falling asleep in class can we?" she said.

"I've done worse then falling asleep in class plus I can get the notes from Hermione can't I." he said stubborn about the fact of keeping her out of trouble from something as trivial as this.

"Well here you and Shippo can just cover yourselves up in the cloak and then go to sleep." Kagome said feeling guilty enough for having him sneak out.

"But that defeats the point of bringing Shippo to the hospital if he's with me and not you." Harry said.

"Not if you're on the bed too." Kagome said now blushing.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I mean if you're on the bed then you can wrap the cloak around you and Shippo and he'll still be by me and everything works out please Harry you need sleep I trust you." Kagome said

"You trust me?" finding unbelieving that someone could be this selfless.

"Yes, what reason have you given me not to?" she said looking at him with her big blue eyes a small blush on her cheeks.

And with that sentence Harry made up his mind he grabbed his cloak and walked over to her bed sat down. It ended up with Shippo halfway on his stomach between him and Kagome with her head on his arm with the cloak completely covering him and Shippo.

As Kagome fell asleep on thought went through Harry's head.

'_I will protect you Kagome Higurashi, with all the power I hold in my body I will protect you.'_ with that he fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry people I tried to make it long I tried so hard I guess I'm just a pathogenic liar But I shall make you a knew promise one I shall strive to keep short updates at least every 3 weeks will most likely be 2 but I take no chances unless I die or something terribly unfortunate happens to me (being grounded from the computer) I shall update every 2 weeks if I can. Please don't kill me

Peace people.


	11. Missed Chances

I don' own Harry Potter or Inuyasha I'm sorry if you thought I did.

Gggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrr I so hate science fair especially the Research Papers you'd think I'd be almost descent at writing them but its not true Fiction is easy you can apply your own rules at what juncture you deem necessary but FACT no that is a much harder witch to deal with.

Ok people I'm gonna share my philosophy with you cool cats I believe that after an author has put out ten chapters then they must see it threw as much as they can (not that I'm saying this applies to everyone just me) so people feel confident that I will never abandon my stories if they are over ten chappies long! So yayness

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke up feeling more comfortable then he had in ages, but then the question was brought up of why he was so comfortable, which brought him to the question of where he was.

'_Can't be the dormitories I don't hear Ron or Dean snoring.'_ he thought, it was then that he remembered the cloak, Shippo, Snape trying to discredit the new teacher, and...

"Kagome" he whispered the sun had just started to rise and Harry would have perfectly content to stay there until classes started but upon waking he had also realized something else his cloak was on the floor, his face was buried in Kagome's hair, he had his arm wrapped around her pulling her and Shippo as close as humanly possible, and Professor Dumbledore was standing over them with a twinkle in his periwinkle-blue eyes.

"Quite a charming picture you make Mr. Potter." he stated.

"Professor Dumbledore it's not what it looks like I was just taking her son to and I-OOF!" in his haste to explain that everything the Headmaster had seen was completely innocent, Harry had fallen off the bed dragging Shippo and Kagome with him, and with the way they landed had Shippo not been between them someone might have gotten the idea something more was going on.

"Huh?" Kagome said upon waking (it's very odd waking up from falling) grabbing Shippo ready to protect him from any danger however once she looked around she wished that she had just stayed asleep.

"It's not what it looks like!" she said with her head downcast with her cheeks glowing redder than all the Weasley's hair color combined.

"Umm yeah I was just bringing her, Shippo and then I sort of feel asleep." Harry said blushing as well.

"Really I can hardly imagine how her head got on top of your arm Harry." Dumbledore said eyes still shining.

Harry and Kagome both looked down, Shippo was amazingly still asleep. Harry looked back up at the Headmaster.

"It's my fault Professor I should have known better than to stay, I just didn't want Kagome to get into trouble for having Shippo with her." he said dully.

"It's not his fault I'm the one who asked him to stay if anyone's in trouble it should be me." Kagome _'Great I blew it not even a full twenty-four hours in this place and I'm probably going to be expelled Inuyasha was right I can't do anything right.'_

"Well I don't think in my whole entire carrier have I ever seen two students so ready to take the blame for each other I think that selflessness deserves house points ten to the both of you." the headmaster said. Harry and Kagome had never felt more relived in their lives.

"Well it's a good thing that the two of you are here because I have been needing to talk to the both of you!" Dumbledore continued "Now Kagome, Shippo doesn't speak or understand a word of English is that correct?"

"Yes sir." she said.

"Well it just so happens that I once had a kitsune as a friend way back in my childhood and he was the most curious thing you ever saw always getting lost and some such." he paused for I breath "And I take it that Shippo may be the same way?"

"Yes sir." was all Kagome said.

"Well it just so happens that there is a spell called bilinguis that will allow a person to understand two languages, their native one and the one that is spoken most widely in the area that he is in, I can place it on him if you want." he said.

Kagome thought about it and in the end decided that if Shippo ever got lost _'Kami forbid'_ that at least he could speak and understand the language of the people around him

"Please do so headmaster." she said. Dumbledore took out his wand and walked back five paces and then said very clearly

"**Bilinguis!" **a white light shot from the tip of his wand and two Shippo's throat astoundingly he still didn't wake up.

"There may be some side-effects he'll sleep on and off for the rest of the day and well into the night but after that everything should be fine." Dumbledore said.

"Now Harry I have a job for you I wish for you and your friends to help Ms. Higurashi get to all her classes, tell her the password the tower, and help her get caught up with the spells." he said turning to Harry.

"Will do sir." Harry said.

"Oh and one more thing Harry, please don't give her the habit of sneaking out at night, actually Ms. Higurashi I'm hoping you'll be a good influence on them they already turned Ms. Ganger I'm afraid." the headmaster said.

"Yes sir." Harry said blushing from the bemused look Kagome was giving him.

"Now Ms. Higurashi I deem you with a clean bill of health so you're free to go, so to the tower the all of you." he said merrily.

He left Kagome moved away from Harry's lap blushing while she did carrying Shippo with her, whilst Harry stood up and hid the invisibility cloak. When Kagome stood up and looked at him they both blushed.

"Well c'mon then lets get back to the tower you can get ready if you hadn't already unpacked all of your stuff Hermione may have done it for you." he said walking out of the wing. The trip back to the common room was a rather quite one that is until they saw Draco Malfoy.

"Sshh!" Harry said as he pulled himself and Kagome behind a tapestry that had a hidden hallway.

"Stupid Potter always ruining everything, God only knows what will happen when she meets Dumbledore I'll bet he'll be happy then he can't have her!" Draco said while punching the wall next to the tapestry.

"Wait, wait I'm not being practical she hasn't even been here a full day, well I'll just have to make sure she sees the right way of things." he said then walked off in the direction of the Gryffindor tower.

"Git" Harry muttered under his breath _'She's not for him' _then speaking louder "C'mon" he took her hand and walked out from behind the tapestry.

"Are you ok? Your eyes look kind of red." Kagome said in a worried tone.

"You seem to have picked up an admirer" he said trying his hardest not to look mad about it.

"However unwanted they may be." Kagome said in a blank voice. This made Harry grin and playfully squeeze her hand.

"And do tell what does it take to make an admirer wanted?" he teasingly asked.

"Well, they have to be nice, compassionate, not basing there ideas of what makes the right people by their status, and have strength of mind." she said thoughtfully.

"Really and what if I was an admirer?" he asked pulling himself closer to Kagome and pulling her chin up.

"I-uh" she was lost in Harry's eyes he started to lean in closer, closer still Kagome closed her eyes and then...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY WOMAN POTTER?" came the rage filled voice of Draco Malfoy.

Harry looked up angry _'Of all the times this bloody git could've walked in it had to be now'_

"Last time I checked Malfoy she wasn't yours." Harry said angrily.

"Oh and I assume she's yours now is she?" he asked mockingly.

"Yeah well what if she is?" Harry was livid, how dare he interrupt them and then insinuate that he couldn't get Kagome.

"Yeah that's right like you could get someone as stunning as Kagome." Draco yelled.

"Maybe I am his Draco and could you please keep it down Shippo is trying to sleep." Kagome said grabbing Harry's hand again and walking past Malfoy. Harry just smirked at Malfoy as they past while Malfoy shot him a death-glare.

The rest of the trip was fairly awkward.

"Sooooooooo" Harry said.

"Soooooooo" Kagome mimicked.

"It won't take long for him to spread that around the castle." Harry said thinking back to last year and the year before that how quickly rumors got around.

"I'm sorry if I've been a bother." Kagome said.

"Oh no no you're not a bother, you're too sweet to be one." Harry said.

"Thank you for the compliment." she said.

"It's not a compliment if it's true." Harry said grinning at Kagome's blush.

"Shameless sweet-talker." Kagome said.

"But I was under the impression flattery got you a long way with a girl." he said teasingly.

"That only works in the movies." she said.

Harry stopped at that, "And does this only work in the movies as well?" he said pulling Kagome closer to him staring at her deep oceanic eyes bending closer so his warm breath was right on her lips "Or does it work with you as well?" he said closing the distance between them until

"As much as I have a high regard for young love you please wait until you are inside with that said Password?" they had made it to the portrait of the fat lady with out noticing. This just wasn't Harry's morning he thought as he by-passed Kagome's pink lip's and having his head rest on her shoulder at the juncture where her shoulder met her neck.

"Pixie." Harry said and the door opened and yes he still didn't move he was perfectly content to stay there with his head on Kagome's shoulder.

"Harry I think we need to move so the whole world can't get into our common room." Kagome said really wanting to sit down.

Harry's heart warmed when she said 'our' taking one last deep breath he moved away still holding onto her hand and walked into the room.

The room was empty or so they thought.

"Breakfast is about to start go up and change I'll meet you back down here." Harry said letting go of her hand.

"K" Kagome said and walked up to the girls dormitories to get dressed.

Harry ran up to his room Ron and Dean were still asleep but Seamus and Neville were up.

"Where were ya Harry you never came in last night? Seamus said with his lovely Irish accent (I so love the Irish, and English, and Germen, and Japanese, oh lets face it I love every country I don't live in).

"Yeah we tried waiting up for you but you never came back after dropping off that new girl." said Neville.

"Speaking of the new girl she's quite the looker isn't she?" Seamus said.

"Yeah, quite the looker." Harry said pulling on his cloths and running back to the common room.

Kagome was walking down the stairs and to Harry she was stunning her hair was slightly pulled back from her face by putting the top half of her hair into a pony-tail and left the bottom to hang loosely.

"Ready for breakfast?" she asked.

"Yeah." Harry said for lack-of-words then regaining his wits "Lets go."

Throughout the whole entire exchange someone had been watching them. Romilda was pissed, why because (this is according to her) her man was hooking up with the town tramp _'Well I'll just have to make Harry see who's the better'_ she thought.

The Great Hall was filled with students and conversations.

"Did you hear about the new girl?"

"I heard Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy got into a fight over her!"

"She's not that good looking and she already has a son so you know she can't be that pure."

"Look here they come!"

"So are they going out?"

Harry who had been used to this for years walked passed it all Kagome however blushed all the way over to the Gryffindor table.

"Well Kagome, welcome to your first day at Hogwarts." Harry said as Hermione and Ron showed up.

"Great." she said and prepared a plate for her and Shippo.

"Look Professor McGonagall is handing out the schedules!" Hermione said.

"Ganger, Weasley, Potter, Higurashi, here are your schedules I'll look forward to having you all in class." she said and then moved on.

"What do you have Kagome?" Hermione asked while Harry listened in closely.

"Well..." Kagome began.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gah I've gotten so fat stupid turkey and pumpkin pie and on top of that it hurts to move my whole upper torso due to these stupid crutches I have bruises under my arms it hurts so much wwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh.


	12. Classes

I still don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha and if I did do you really think I'd be writing fanfiction about them?

I live muhahahahahaha CRUTCH FREE BABY YEAH!

Peanut butter jelly time peanut butter jelly time peanut butter jelly peanut butter jelly peanut butter jelly and a baseball bat!

ZZZZ

"Well today I have Transfiguration, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts then a free period(I so wish we got those but sadly our state is stupid so no breakies for us)" Kagome said.

"Really!" Hermione said "So does Harry, but Ron and I have a different Potions hours than you."

"Yeah so Harry I guess you'll have to warn her about Snape." Ron said.

"Snape?" Kagome asked. Then a second later jumped at the sound of...

"Five points from Gryffindor, for not addressing a teacher with their proper title." came the voice of Severus Snape from behind them.

"Professor she's new she didn't know." Hermione said.

"Another 5 points for arguing Miss Granger now would you like to lose more?" he asked.

"No sir." Hermione said with her head bowing.

"Good I'd tell you that I look forward to seeing you all in my class again but that would be lying." the potions master said and walked away.

"So you've now met Snape." Ron said.

"Not a very nice guy is he?" Harry asked

"I wonder what happened to make him like that?" Kagome said( Yay Kagome she's got such a big heart)

"I don't know but come on lets eat breakfast class is about to start and you've had a long night." Harry said and was about to take a bite of his food when he heard a clatter. Harry looked up to see all the Gryffindors within hearing range looking at him.

"What?" Harry asked

"How do you know Harry?" asked Dean Thomas with a look in his eye that was between a mix of awe and jealously.

"Come to think about it you never did come back last night and you were gone this morning." Ron said. By now Harry was feeling rather uncomfortable and with a glance over at Kagome he saw she was feeling the same way.

"I meant from being stabbed that's all and it's none of your business why I never came back last night.

"Touché." Ron said, and then went back to his breakfast. The subject wasn't brought up again until Transfiguration.

"So where were you last night?" Ron asked while they had taken their seats, Harry looked around before answering him Kagome and Hermione had taken their seats next to them and were in deep discussion about all the things Harry had done, the Hufflepuffs were not paying attention, and Professor McGonagall was no where in sight. So Harry replied..

"With Kagome." at seeing Ron's look he quickly said "not like that her son Shippo was with us as well, Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let him stay with her so I snuck back with Shippo and stayed there incase someone came back. He omitted the fact that they had shared the bed and that he had almost kissed her twice.

"So that's where the runt went last night, I'm sorry mate we never did find a spell that would let him understand English." Ron said.

"We've taken care of that Ron." Harry said "So how do you think Quidditch will turn out this year?"

As the boys talked about Quidditch and such the girls moved onto a chat of their own.

"So that's all that happened right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Hermione that's all that happened Harry was a perfect gentleman why are you finding all this hard to believe?" Kagome asked

"Well Harry is a 16-year-old boy and you're a very pretty girl" Hermione said.

"Thanks for the complement but Shippo was with us the whole time." she omitting the fact that she almost kissed Harry twice.

'_If only Draco hadn't walked by the first time.' _she thought wistfully ( and for further notices we're gonna pretend that Kagome has never been kissed why because I wanna and pretending is fun!)

"Welcome to the N.E.W.T. Transfiguration class students and am very happy to see some old faces and even some new ones." she said while looking at Kagome "Now as you all know Transfiguration is a fairly difficult class and is even harder if you don't study, now for today class we are going to practice the Commuto spell which allows you to alter an opponents appearance or change there body structure all together, now get into pairs all of you." she barked her commanded and all the students immediately went looking for a partner, and the majority of the boys went to Kagome. Some of the most persistent being the Hufflepuff Justin Finch-Fletchley and Dean Thomas whom Harry knew for certain to be going out with Ginny( did anyone else feel that the whole Harry/Ginny relationship was forced a bit in the Half Blood Prince? To be frank I'm not really a big fan of it) and before Harry could run to save Kagome, Neville asked if Harry would be his partner seeing as Ron and Hermione were already paired up.

"Higurashi!" Professor McGonagall called.

"Yes Professor?" she said hoping that she hadn't already angered her new teacher.

"Since none of the boys can make up their minds and you need a partner I will make that decision for you come Mrs. Higurashi I shall be your partner." she said

"Yes Professor!" Kagome said and walked over to McGonagall.

"Now wave you wand twice and say Commutius and imagine the form you want me to take." McGonagall said.

"Okay." Kagome said _'C'mon Kagome you can do this just take a breath'_ she thought, she was planning to just make Professor McGonagall's robes green, however the moment she thought green a pair of glasses and a lighting shaped scar followed alas before she could change her train of thought she yelled out.

"Commutius!" and to her surprise it actually worked in front of her no longer stood Professor McGonagall but a Harry Potter look a-like down to the scuff on the right shoe.

"Well done Miss Higurashi, no student has ever been able to completely change their opponent on the first try. However I highly doubted I would end up being Harry Potter today." she said and it struck Kagome how odd it was to hear her Professor's voice coming from her _'What exactly is he to me?'_ she thought.

McGonagall told her she could sit down and that Gryffindor was awarded 20 points, she took her seat and watched Harry and Neville practicing the spell that was until Harry caught her looking at him and turned to smile, only to turn into a laugh when she looked away blushing to watch Ron and Hermione, occasionally sneaking glances at Harry when she thought he wasn't looking, this however did stroke Harry's ego quite a bit. By the end of the hour Harry had managed to make Neville almost look like Shippo except for the fact that he still had brown hair, and Neville had made Harry's glasses squared instead of round, Professor McGonagall was so proud she awarded Neville 30 points. Ron and Hermione had managed to change each other's robe's colors so they each got 5 points. Harry was feeling particularly pleased with himself when Kagome told him what a good job he had done with the spell, and had hugged him. He felt very disappointed when she pulled away but that reaction lessoned when she grabbed his hand and they walked hand-in-hand out of the classroom.

"See ya guys we have potions next!" called looking forward to the fact that he get to walk with Kagome alone.

"Do we have enough time to check up on Shippo?" Kagome asked as seeing the Neville-turned-Shippo had made her wonder how her son was doing.

"I think so." Harry said then smiling pulled her off toward the tower "But we have to be quick!"

They ran to the tower still holding hands and laughing, Kagome was happy that Professor Dumbledore had arranged it so a house elf could watch Shippo while she was in class. He was still sleeping his body adjusting to the Bilinguis spell.

"He looks so peaceful." Harry said and then looked at a Kagome a strange feeling running through his heart.

"C'mon." his voice was thick with emotion "We need to get to Potions or else Snape will have a fit."

"Okay." Kagome said but before she started walking toward Harry she bent down and kissed her son's forehead.

Harry sucked in a breath at this and couldn't help imagining what she would be like when she was married and had more children of her own, and who their father would be. Kagome turned and smiled at Harry but seeing an odd look in his eye she asked.

"What's wrong?"

Not trusting himself to speak he just said "Nothing."

"Oh well I guess we have to leave now I think class is about to start." she said in a whisper as though anything higher would break the self-imposed spell they had casted upon themselves.

"Yeah." Harry said in that same quite manner. "Let's go."

They left silently as though they had never been there in the first place. When they reached the dungeons all the Gryffindors and Slytherins had taken their seats, they walked in quietly and sat in the back row Draco Malfoy all the while glaring at Harry as though he wish to drown him in his caldron. Pansy Parkinson was glowering at Kagome her eyes flickering back and forth between her, Draco, and the knife on her desk.

"10 points from Gryffindor for being late Mr. Potter and Miss. Higurashi." a cold voice came from behind them.

ZZZZZZZ

Ok I've got a question for you people is it starting to look anything like love between Harry and Kags to you guys cuz to be honest I have no clue what being in love feels or looks like. Oh and what is your opinion on American women? and What is your opinion of the USA in general? Review REVIEW REVIEW I LOVE YOU ALL MERRY CHRITMAS HAPPY CHANUKKAH MERRY QUWANZA! PEACE ON EARTH GOOD WILL TO ALL PEOPLE!


	13. Snape oh Joy

I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha

**READ THIS!**

Okay people I have a question for you how many of you would read a Gladiator Inuyasha crossover if I wrote it? I've kinda been toying with the idea and if I did the pairing would most likely end up being Commodus/Kagome so think about it and get back to me.

zzz

"But sir the bell hasn't rang yet!" Kagome said.

"I decide when class begins and when it ends Miss Higurashi." he said coldly "Now pay attention lovebirds or you'll end up somewhere tonight that isn't so romantic." at this most of the class sniggered and the potions master looked pleased.

"Now today we shall be learning about healing potions and ingredients commonly used for them". Snape said while walking to the front of the class.

"Is he always like this?" Kagome whispered to Harry.

"Yeah." he whispered opening his book to the healing potions section.

"Oh no!" Kagome epped.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I forgot my book in the tower." she said "Oh great now Snape really has a reason to deduct points."

"It's okay I'll let you share with me." he said moving his book closer to her.

"Thank you." Kagome said.

"It looks like you and Higurashi are having a very interesting conversation Potter would you care to share with the rest of class?" in the mist of their discussion they had failed to notice Snape moving closer and closer like a vulture when it's settled on its prey.

Kagome started to apologize when Harry spoke up.

"Well sir since Kagome didn't know about our world until last night and hasn't had the proper time to study I was filling her in on what we've done in the past years, seeing as that is what Professor Dumbledore asked me to do." he said which in case was half-true so if Snape did look into his mind he couldn't say he was lying. Harry was right in thinking Snape would look into his mind because a moment later he felt the familiar prickling at the back of his head.

"Fine Mr. Potter." was all he said and Harry felt him leave his mind.

"Now today we shall review so I know how horrible your memory spans are." Snape said.

"Higurashi since you and Potter are sharing what's been going on could you tell me the use of Wolfsbane is Mr. Potter should know its uses quite well." Snape groused and Harry could almost see the bitter memory forming in his head about Professor Lupin and...

'_Sirius.'_ with the new year starting and the arrival of Kagome he had not thought of his godfather and the dull pain that inhabited his heart whenever he thought of him.

'_That's enough Harry lamenting your godfathers death isn't going to help Kagome anymore than it is you.'_ he thought and surprisingly the pain lessened.

'_Okay know how do I help Kagome without making it obvious to Snape?'_

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

I know you all are going to kill me but I'm lazy and so Happy New Year!


	14. of house elves and cut tails

If I owned Harry Potter why would I be writing fanfiction about it same with Inuyasha

**Ok and for further notice this story follows the 6th book all the way up till Kagome falls on the Gryffindor table**

Zzzz

'_Okay know how do I help Kagome without making it obvious to Snape?'_ Harry thought to himself.

'_What in the world is Wolfsbane?' _Kagome thought and then looked over at Harry hoping some sort of clue would be on his face. However Harry wasn't looking at her he was having a stare down with Snape so Kagome still had no clue what Wolfsbane was.

'_Someone please help me.'_ she thought and then something marvelous happened a knock came from the door. Snape glared at Kagome as though she had made this happen.

"Come in." he hissed

(Crap now I have to go find my book so I can spell his name right!)

The door slowly opened to show Kreacher he hobbled in slowly his loincloth looking as dirty as ever.

'_What in the world is that?'_ Kagome thought and it was as though Harry had heard her thoughts for the next second.

"That's a house-elf." Harry whispered in her ear "and Wolfsbane is a plant used in the Wolfsbane potions to make a werewolf a wolf."

"Thank you." she whispered back and smiled.

'_I think I'm in love with that smile'_ he smiled back, he could feel Malfoy's eyes burrowing in his back and didn't even have to turn around to know he was seething. He scooted closer to Kagome, Harry could now feel rage rolling off of Malfoy in waves, but he just smiled back at Kagome. They stared at each other until a dark shadow loomed over them.

"The house elf say's that your son is having a panic attack and is calling for his mother Mr. Potter is suppose to accompany you so you don't get lost for homework you are to.." but she never heard the end of that sentence she was long out the door after he said son and Harry was right behind her after picking up all her stuff.

"Kagome!" he yelled when they got out of the dungeons she was still quite a ways ahead of him "This way!" he flew behind a tapestry Kagome stopped turned back around ran after Harry and followed him through a series of twist and turns finally coming to a stop right out side the portrait of the fat lady. Several students from different houses were standing by her blocking their way.

"MOMMA!" a heart wrenching scream came from inside. Kagome started to push her way into the crowd but her efforts proved futile as she just got pushed back.

"MOMMA!" another hysterical cry came, at this Kagome (who had almost worked her self up to a fit of hysterics) let her miko powers flare up and screamed.

"MOVE!" as a blast of power came from her forcing the throng apart anyone standing near her fell down. She then ran to the fat lady said the password and then ran inside Harry was right after her moving as fast as lighting. The sight that met them made Kagome's heart wrench. Her little boy was hanging on to on of the columns big thick tears running down his eyes his tail looked like someone had taken a pair of shears to it the fur had been hacked and the skin had been cut. Her little baby's tail had been butchered by some sadist and she was swearing revenge, but for now she needed to comfort her son.


	15. Polyjuice

Hello everyone I've just come to say that from now on I'm out of excuses not to update science fair is over (I didn't win yay but I did get a B!), my birth day has come and gone, and nobody in my family is sick so yay!

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR INUYASHA NOR DO I MAKE ANY MONEY WHATSOEVER! **

**This chapter is dedicated to the four great writers who got me started on fanfiction.**

**Fire Tiger Soul: published the first fanfic I ever read**

**Eilan-san: wonderful Harry potter and Inuyasha cross over!**

**Darkness Carrier : first writer I ever sent a review too!**

**Moony the Marauder: great fanfics to be found! I love all of them can't wait till she updates again! Her fanfics made me want to write.**

**And now onto the story!**

'_Who would do this to my little boy?_' Kagome thought thinking of all the people who could be capable '_It's to soon for Naraku to attack again he waits until he's fully healed and he wouldn't have cut Shippo's tail he would have just killed him then who Malfoy? No he doesn't know the password, a teacher they all seem honorable. It must be a Gryffindor.'_ she held Shippo closer to herself and looked up at Harry hoping he may have the answers she needed.

Harry wanted to wrench his heart out of his chest when he saw the look Kagome gave him she looked so lost holding her son next to her.

'_I'm going to kill whoever did this' _he thought while walking closer to her. He put his hand on her shoulder still keeping eye contact with her.

"Kagome, I promise you I'll find out who did this." he told her while, pulling her into his embrace.

"Who would do this?" she asked "Why would they do this?" Harry who couldn't think of anything helpful to say just held her closer.

"Merlin's Beard!" Ron said who had just pushed passed the dazed crowd of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws still in a stupor from Kagome's power outside.

"Saints preserve us!" Professor McGonagall cried when she finally reached the seen.

"Potter escort Ms. Higurashi and her son to the hospital wing, I'll be down there in a few moments." she left the Gryffindor tower and was heard on the all call while Harry, Kagome, and Shippo were leaving the tower.

"All students who are not receiving or going to the hospital wing return to their dormitories NOW!" the crowd dissipated trying to linger as long they could watching the couple walking down the hallway.

"Momma?" Shippo said.

"Shhhh it's alright baby." she said.

Shippo looked at Harry he was still a bit in shock and had forgotten he could speak English.

"Momma, can he be my new daddy?" Shippo asked innocently at this Kagome blushed severely and Harry paled considerably.

"Shippo-chan I'll bet he already has someone, and it's only been a day how do you know you want him to be your otou-san?" she asked in Japanese.

"I just know mamma besides he smells nice." Shippo said back in English.

"Shippo he may not want to be your father." she said as nicely as she could, Harry seemed to be a very nice boy but she didn't want to force him to be something he didn't want to be.

"Harry who was still pale and a couple of feet behind snapped out of his trance and caught up with Kagome and Shippo.

He had heard her say something in Japanese and then heard Shippo's response in English _'Wow that spell of Dumbledore's works really well.'_ he was about to answer until he heard Kagome speak again. '_So she doesn't want me to feel forced well to late now'_

"Shippo" he said catching up with them. "You can call me your father if you want to."

"Yay now I have a mom and a dad." he said weakly and fell back asleep.

"You didn't have to do that you know." Kagome said.

"I know but better having him look up to me than someone like Malfoy, besides it's hard growing up without a father." Harry said.

"Assuming I'd let him be around someone like Malfoy." Kagome said.

"C'mon hospital wings this way" Harry said.

(In the wing)

"He's lucky one more slash and the tail would've come completely off however it seems the culprit was only after the fur all though I haven't the faintest idea why." Madame Pomfrey said patching up Shippo's tail and handing him back to Kagome.

"Now Professor McGonagall called and said she wanted you to go to the headmasters office." she said as she went to another patient.

"Why would someone attack him just for his fur?" Kagome whispered to Harry as they left the wing.

"I think I may know, I truly hope it's not that but to be sure I need to check Snape's privet potion stash to see if he's missing any boomslang skin, in the meantime keep Shippo in your sight at all times."

"I was already planning to but what's boomslang skin got to do with any of this?" Kagome asked.

"Polyjuice potion." Harry said.

"What's that?" Kagome asked.

"There's no time to explain I'll tell you when we're back in the tower." they had come to the stone gargoyle leading to the headmasters chambers.

"Chocolate Frog" Harry said and the gargoyle came to life.

Harry turned to Kagome watching as she silently rocked Shippo back and forth _'I guess he's my son now, can't wait to see the look on Malfoy's face. '_

"Are you ready?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Yes." the angel next to him said and placed her dainty hand in his.

zzzzzzzz

Could someone please please please pretty please with sugar on top write an Inuyasha Fruits Basket crossover with an Akito Kagome paring please! Oh and for next chappie Rita will return and I think Kagome will finally become aware of Sesshoumaru


	16. Rita Skeeter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Inuyasha, lastly I do not receive any profits from this story.

This chapter is dedicated to sesshystepmom for being my 200th reviewer!

Quick question is it bad if I think that Voldemort from the 4 Harry Potter movie looks kinda hot?

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

As Harry and Kagome stepped into Dumbledore's office they were met by the lights of a flashing camera. Once the yellow spots from the camera had cleared from his eyes Harry found to his absolute horror Rita Skeeter readily equipped with her Quick Quotes Quill, for Harry this seemed like a horrible flash back to 4 year. Yes ladies and gentlemen Rita Skeeter was back right down to the ghastly crocodile handbag.

"Harry dear good to see you, been awhile hasn't it. As you can see loads have changed for me, I've recently become an Animagus" she said smiling at him with her broad jaw a twinkle in her eye.

"I say won't your dear little friend be pleased, Hermione wasn't it?" Rita said now looking from Harry to Kagome.

"I say who is this strapping young beauty?" she said circling around Kagome. She stopped after there were two growls from the room, one from Harry and the other from the hooded man in the corner. (that's me in the spot light losing my religion "don't own the song R.E.M. does" sorry about that I couldn't help it.).

Once Rita had stepped away from Kagome and stopped blocking her view, Kagome looked around the room she saw Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore. Then she saw several other wizards whom she had never seen before, one of them resembled a loin the one standing next to him had dark red hair and had horned rimed glasses, lastly her eyes wandered over to the man who had growled he seemed abnormally tall he was standing in the corner his hooded head held high as though he were a lord.

Kagome was growing increasingly uncomfortable with the silence she moved behind Harry to escape the ever scrutinizing eyes.

Finally the man with a lion-like main spoke.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Higurashi, I am Rufus Scrimgeour Minister of Magic. Now I am here to assure you that this uh unfortunate incident" he said while looking at Shippo's shaved tail. "won't happen again."

"Trust us when we say a full investigation will be provided by the Ministry. Now Mr. Potter if you wouldn't mind could you and the headmaster come with there are some questions I have for the both of you." he said while grabbing Harry and walking into another room.

Kagome looked around realizing she had been left alone with the reporter.

"So I hear that you and your son come from Japan, I wonder would you like to answer some questions of my own?" Rita Skeeter said looking like a wolf who had found a lamb.

'_Kami-sama someone please come back soon!'_

ZZZZ

Sorry it's so short but moms about to get home and i have a feeling she's gonna yell at me for my grades!


	17. Interviews are the bane of mans life

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Kagome had never had a violent thought against a human but within ten minutes of Rita Skeeter's constant questioning she was weighing the consequences of homicide, after looking down at Shippo she decided it wasn't worth it.

"Sooooooooooooooooo" Rita said gaining Kagome's attention once more "You're the new news; you've made it into one of the most prestigious schools in the world without ever showing any magical talent before the excepted schooling age of eleven."

"So now to the important question of how did you get in, did you bat your eyes or do you have a rich family member?" Rita asked her quick quotes quill zooming across the page. Kagome looked at the parchment her eyes catching on to one line.

"Um excuse me but my uniform is the same as everyone else's. I do not have a plunging v-line showing off most of my breasts and if you think my skirt is too short you should have seen my last one." Kagome said with distain

"Ignore the quill dear." Rita said in a sickly sweet voice. "Now be a dear and answer the question."

"Professor Dumbledore let me in after I proved that I do have a capacity to perform magic." Kagome said tiredly

"Of course of course now you know you can tell me anything right I mean you had to of done something extra special hhhhhmm?" Rita winked at Kagome.

"I don't like what you're implying." she stood up "I was accepted into this school because I proved myself, beside shouldn't you be more worried about the attack on my son!" Kagome yelled.

"Well I seemed to have hit a nerve now do you normally have anger problems perhaps you might have in some way done that to the boy yourself I mean you are young." Rita said.

Kagome was about to strike the woman across the face we the door slammed open Harry walked out looking rather angry he then turned around and looked at the new Minster of Magic.

"Look I'm not going to play the poster child for someone like you." he yelled.

Harry looked back at Kagome his anger then diminished he turned back to speak to Professor Dumbledore.

"Headmaster would you mind if Kagome and I left it's time for lunch and then we have to get ready for Defense Against the Dark Arts." he asked.

"Yes, Harry assuming Miss Higurashi doesn't have anything she'd like to add." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

Kagome looked down at Shippo then back to the Professor.

"Sir if it's alright with you I'd like to take Shippo with me to all my classes now." she said pushing a lock of hair out of her sons face.

"Yes Ms. Higurashi feel free, also if you ever need time alone he can come up here whenever he likes." replied the Headmaster.

"Thank you sir." she said as Harry led her out of the room.

ZZZZZ

Ok I absolutely promise Kagome will fully become aware of Sesshoumaru in the next chapter please don't hate me!


	18. Seeing Lord Sesshoumaru

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter.

Ok I'm about to tell you all something that I'm not really proud of but it needs to be told. I truly madly deeply hate Kikyou I'm sorry but it's true. I own season one of Inuyasha on DVD and there are four episodes I can not watch or I will throw up this is true I really will throw up. I can't watch Kikyou's Stolen Ashes, Return of the Tragic Priestess Kikyou, A Wicked Smile: Kikyou's wandering soul, and Kagome's voice and Kikyou's kiss. It's sad I know but I really will throw up. Any Bashing done to Kikyou will be unintentional but be forewarned it may happen. If I offend anyone with any bashing I am deeply sorry.

Anyways I'm not crazy ... ok maybe a little...ok maybe a lot...to Heck with I'm one of the craziest people you'll ever meet.

Ok people that's it for this chapter I want over 15 reviews I've got eight for the last one so it's starting to scare when people don't review it makes me paranoid and assume that no one likes my story now, did you know that for my shortest chapter I got the most reviews? It still baffles me. Oh and Summer Break

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

As Harry pulled Kagome into the Great Hall he noticed that wizards in black robes from the Ministry were walking around the table.

'_It appears that they really are going to look into what happened to Shippo' _he thought.He saw were Hermione and Ron were sitting and walked over to them. It seemed to take forever to get there with all stares Harry however, did smirk and pull Kagome closer when he saw Malfoy. Kagome thought she would have been used to being stared at by now but it stilled bothered her she nuzzled into Harry when he pulled her closer.

"Ron scoot over they need room" Hermione said pushing her friend out of the way who was shoveling food in his mouth faster than most demons could run.

"Thanks" Harry said sitting down.

"So how's Shippo?" Hermione asked looking down at the bundle in Kagome's arms.

"Hopefully with some rest and care he'll be ok" Kagome said looking down and rocking Shippo back and forth.

"Here you'd better eat we have class in ten minutes" Harry said handing her a plate of food.

zzz

The Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom had sure changed since the last time Harry had been there up across the walls were animals for lack of better word. Grotesque huge animals some with three eyes.

"Seems the new professor likes animals" Ron said as he leaned over to talk to Harry.

"Wrong Mr. Weasley" a deep voice came from the back of the room.

"These are not animals these are-" Lord Sesshoumaru started to say

"Demons" Kagome cut him off making eye contact with Sesshoumaru.

zzzzzzz

Don't hate me for making it so short please!


	19. Numa Numa Yay

Disclamer I own nothing.

I severely underestimated how much people like this story and because I fear for my life I'm updating so with the aid O-zone's Dragostea Din Tea(aka The Numa Numa Song or Miya Hee) both Original and English version (awesome song really helpful for writers blocks) I bring you Chapter 19.

numanumayaynumanumanumayay

"5 points for Gryffindor" the new professor said.

"Now Ms. Higurashi could you please tell me what that is" he said pointing to a creature over on the wall.

"A moth demon"

"5 more points to Gryffindor" Sesshoumaru said he turned to the bored "Now my name is Sesshoumaru Takahashi but all of you will address me as Sesshoumaru-sama. Do all of you understand?"

"Yes" the class rang out.

"Yes what?" he asked in a bored voice.

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama"

"Good 15 points from Slytherin for not answering correctly the first time" Sesshoumaru said smirking.

"WHAT?" Malfoy yelled standing up "None of the Gryffindors addressed you that the first time."

"5 more points for yelling and Ms. Higurashi and her friends did so it's unfair to punish them" came the deep monotone of the lord.

"Well it's unfair to punish us when you didn't tell us how to a..." Draco stopped talking when the new professor walked up to his desk and lifted his hand above it.

"Listen here human" he said his hand glowing a poisonous green "I have no feeling for your kind at all I'm only here to protect someone from your master" acid started dripping on to the desk and eating it away "You will never tell me what's fair and what's not."

Malfoy gulped "Yes Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Sit down Mr. Malfoy" Sesshoumaru said as he walked away.

"Now back to the subject at hand demons most of you have been fed myths about them by your other teachers except Professor Lupin when he taught you about the Kappa" he paused

"Now Demon kind can be spilt into three groups tangible, intangible, and inanimate. Tangible is the biggest of the all the groups which is what I am a tangible Demon. Intangible would be a Demon like the soul piper they work on other planes of existence and aren't really here. Lastly Inanimate are demons who appear to be either tangible or intangible but life source relies on something inanimate like Yura of the Hair. Through out the course of the year we will study these groups starting with tangible." he picked up a book off his desk. "Now all of you off to the library I want a one page report on what I've just told you if you need any help ask Higurashi" with that he went to his room.

numanumanumayay

"I can't find any books on Demons" Hermione said sitting down "I even looked in the restricted section."

"Done!" Kagome said putting down her quill.

"What?" she said when she saw the disbelief on their faces

"We just got here five minutes ago and your DONE?" Ron screeched his face going red.

"Well I grew up on a shrine so I know a lot about them" Kagome said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Please help us" three voices asked her.

"Wow Hermione it's usually me and Ron asking for help." Harry said.

"Yes will not everyone's prefect" Hermione said.

'_Kagome is.'_ he thought

"Guys it's no big deal first just re-write what Sesshoumaru-sama said and then I'll help you with the rest." Kagome said.

They all went off writing and Kagome's eyes wandered over to Harry. She almost laughed at the position he was in bent over the desk with his nose almost touching the parchment she noted the curve of his neck a franticly scribbled down all he could remember from the lecture. He looked up at Kagome when he was done they stared at each other until a cough interrupted them

"Whenever you lovers are ready we are" Ron said.

"Well um" Kagome coughed and blushed "The tangible group can be broken up into two groups animals like Sesshoumaru-sama and Shippo, and then Elementals like wind Demons and the Kappa." she took a breath.

"Intangibles can be broken into three groups Heaven, Hell, and Limbo. Last you have Inanimates which can be formed from mothers suffering like the unmother, a comb brushing the hair of the dead like Yura of the Hair or something with a powerful jewel shard in it like the flesh eating Noh Mask. Intangibles can be the hardest to kill because most of the time they appear tangible."

"Thanks a lot Kagome they said when they were done.

"We have a free period now right?" Kagome asked.

"Yes" Harry said "Would you and Shippo like to see the Lake?" he asked standing up and offering her his hand.

"We'd love that" she said and they left the library.

"They'd make a cute couple wouldn't they?" Hermione asked looking at Ron.

"Yeah. Harry needs someone like her." He said pulling her closer to him and kissing her on the head.

Little did they know someone else was watching the exchange and was heading for the Lake themselves.

numanumanumayay

"Harry it's beautiful!" Kagome said sitting Shippo down on the grass.

"Not as beautiful as you." he said to himself

"What was that?" Kagome asked looking at him.

"I said not as beautiful as you" and with that he pulled her close and kissed her.

numanumanumayay

Don't lynch me I like my life sees the rail and pick axes AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH runs like the wind


	20. What are we?

Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha

Holy crap chapter 20 and I'm still on the first day of school either I'm really detailed or all my chappies are supper short.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kagome stiffed she then slid her arms between her and Harry and grabbed his shoulders. Harry's arms then came around her midsection and pulled her closer. Kagome pulled away for air.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? Burton take a picture will you? This will look great on the front of the Prophet the Hero with the whore clouding his vision and making him lose his way due to this siren's call." Rita Skeeter came out from behind a tree. A click was heard and a bright flash blinding Harry and Kagome.

"Ms. Skeeter once more I fail to see how my love life will any difference to the wellbeing of the populous wouldn't they be more interested in news about Voldemort?" Harry asked tensely while Rita and the camera man shivered.

"Yes well Harry dear" she said dear rather scathingly "the ministry feels that it's too morbid to focus on all this death and destruction so why not focus on our golden boy, you've become the bright spot once more in many people's lives."

"So let me get this straight you're not out helping people and making them aware of what's going on because this ministry doesn't want to look bad?" Kagome asked.

"Well there is a brain behind the beauty. I'm impressed Harry." Rita replied.

Harry pulled out his wand. "Leave now" he grunted (for some reason I find men cuter when they grunt)

"Mom look they've got a squid in the lake." Shippo ran up and pulled on Kagome's free hand.

"Ohh so this is your son Ms. Higurashi he's so mature what you must have been eleven twelve when you had him?" Rita asked looking at Shippo intensely.

It was almost as though everyone could see the lies spinning in the whacked reporters head.

"Ms. Skeeter I believe Harry has asked you to leave shouldn't you respect his wishes?" Kagome asked politely.

"Fine, come Burton we've got film to develop." with that the crocodile skinned handbag reporter left.

"Why didn't you tell her Shippo was adopted?" Harry asked sitting down pulling Kagome down with him. She scooted around in his lap making herself comfortable and then pulled Shippo onto her lap and laid her head on Harry's chest.

"It wouldn't have mattered. She already has a story spun in her head." Kagome replied breathing in deeply and then sighing nuzzling into his chest.

"Shippo go look a squid but don't get too close to the water I need to talk some things over with your father." she said looking up at Harry.

"Yes mom" he said running off to look at the squid again.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Harry asked putting his chin on top of her head

"Us." she said.

"Us." he echoed.

"Yes what exactly are we to each other?" she said moving away to look him in the eye. Harry who immediately missed her warmth tried to pull her back. Kagome put her arms back on his shoulders and pushed back against him. This unexpected force pushed Harry to the ground. Kagome got right down in front of his face and said "Well?"

"I don't know." Harry said and flipped them over so he was top and went to another kiss. Only to have his lips meet up with Kagome's hand.

"Then perhaps you shouldn't kiss me until we find out what we are to each other." she said smiling slightly.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

I'm horrible. There's no excuse I'm just horrible.


	21. Lumberjacks!

This chapter is dedicated to my best friend in the whole wide world. The one person in the world who can combat my randomness into an **almost** positive useful way to view the world. The one person who will stay up with me late at night and listen to me sing about lumberjacks. The one person in the world who indulges my anime obsession. The best friend that will watch musicals with me, the best friend who will stand up for me who also tell me when I'm wrong, the best friend who I share my secrets with, and she shares her's. The wonderful, awesome, so super she puts superman to shame, **PeacefulDreamer.**

I own nothing, no wizards, no mikos, and most defiantly no Lumberjacks.

i'malumberjackandi'mok

Harry Potter never thought he'd dislike a thing about Kagome, he took that back now because right now he had a strong disliking for her elfin little hand separating his lips from her's.

"Fine," he growled out "I won't kiss you until we figure stuff out," he then licked her palm.

"But," he said with a mischievous looking glint in his eye and at that moment Kagome could have sworn he was a kitsune.

"You didn't say anything about licking," and with that he attacked her neck.

"I don't think you understood what I meant," Kagome said trying to wiggle out of Harry's grasp.

"Oh I understood I'm just choosing to ignore," he breathed onto her neck.

"I thought English men were all proper and almost prudish?" she asked.

"Not the scoundrels love," he lightly nipped her neck.

"And you're a scoundrel?" she asked

"Not exactly but I know some," he sat up and looked at Kagome her hair was mussed up and she was blushing he thought he could see a hickey forming from his attack but decided it was best not to tell her. He was secretly filled with pride that she'd have something to remind her of what just happened for a while.

'_I can't believe what just happened, I just gave my first kiss away to someone who I've just met, I mean I never let Inuyasha do that, then again he was sexually repressed and hey wait a minute don't I normally get mad right about now? I mean look at Harry sitting there so smug, like the cat that ate the canary.' _ she came out of her stupor when she heard Harry call her name.

"Kagome," he stood up and pulled her to her feat "I'm sorry I kissed you I mean we've only known each other for a day," he started blushing heavily. _'Stop getting so nervous she doesn't look mad she looks really pretty right now I so wish she'd let me kiss her.'_

"And well to make up for it I was wondering wouldyouliketogotoHogsmeadewithme?" he spat the last part out in one breath and looked down at the ground.

"Umm I'm not quite sure what you said but yes," Kagome said smiling.

"Great it's in three weeks," he said enthusiastically.

i'malumberjackandi'mok

'_Three bloody weeks, no it couldn't have been five days but three stupid never-ending everlasting time taking weeks!' _two weeks and six days had passed since Harry had asked Kagome to go to Hogsmeade with him. Kagome had progressed throughout the week much faster than anyone thought she would have she rivaled Hermione in Transfiguration, Was acceptable in Potions, which was amazing in itself, she was amazing in Defense Against the Dark Arts and along with Harry was at the top of Sesshoumaru's class, Charms she had a bit of trouble with, and she was right after Neville and Hermione in Herbology.

He was sitting in front of the fire reading a book to Shippo who had already fallen asleep. Kagome had to take a bath in the middle of the story so Shippo being too wrapped up in the story had hardly noticed his mother's disappearance.

"And the Prince and his Princess lived happily ever after." he shut the book and put in on the table. He patted Shippo's head the boy just nuzzled closer onto his chest.

"I'm kind of jealous," a soft voice said coming from behind him.

"Kagome," he whispered as she sat down "So tomorrow's the day huh?"

"Wha?" she asked falling asleep.

"Tomorrow's our Hogsmeade trip," he said.

"Oh right slipped my mind, what time do we leave?" she asked

"After breakfast," he said.

"Right," she stood and looked down at Harry, "May I have my child back?"

"Our child" Harry said smiling.

"Our child" she repeated.

i'malumberjackandi'mok.

For Harry the morning didn't come soon enough. He raced down the stairs only to get half way down and realize he was still in his boxers he was worried that Romilda had seen him for a couple of seconds.

When he finally got down stairs with all his cloths on he saw Kagome with Shippo.

"Ready for breakfast?" he asked her eagerly.

"Yes that wou-ah," she didn't get to finish her sentence because Harry was pulling her and Shippo down to the Great Hall.

When they entered the Great Hall cat calls and glares were aimed at Kagome.

"What's going on?" Harry asked sitting down and looking at Ron and Hermione.

"Rita Skeeter," Hermione said briskly and handing Harry a copy of the Prophet.

Harry and Kagome looked at the front cover. Hermione wisely pulled Shippo over on to her lap and started fixing him a plate.

**Hogwarts School Harlot**

_Albus Dumbledore has done it again. From hiring a half-giant and a werewolf but now he's having a girl who's never shown any magical talent coming to learn at the school._ "_One has to wonder how she got in"_ _I ask myself. Miss Higurashi is the newest addition to the Gryffindor sixth years with her son. However with no father figure in the picture Miss Higurashi seems desperate to catch some one as she seems to have ensnared the heart of our favorite hero Harry Potter._

"_It's no wonder she's got all the boys attention you should see how short her skirt is. It's enough to put a whore to shame!" Romilda Vane of Gryffindor says_

_When I came across Miss Higurashi both times she was with Mr. Potter it's seems at best she's very needy at worst a manipulative controlling tart using her son to get herself ahead._

Harry stopped reading and threw the paper away, he then looked at Kagome who was picking at her plate having read all she could take.

"It's all rubbish Kagome she did the same to Harry two years ago," Ron said.

"Ron's right we know you're not like that. You're a great mother and you're always thinking of other's," Hermione said.

Kagome looked up and smiled at her friends who reminded her of Sango and Miroku.

"Thanks you guys," she smiled.

"Now Mr. Potter if you're finished would you be so kind as to take us to Hogsmeade?" she asked Harry coyly.

"Why yes Ms. Higurashi it's my pleasure," and with that Harry, Shippo, and Kagome walked out of the Great Hall with there heads held high. Ron and Hermione finishing there breakfast quickly to catch up.

i'malumberjackandi'mok.

I love Monty Python. WWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEE Sugar! I have nothing smart to say. Peace!


	22. OMG it's not a filler chappie!

Disclamer: Don't own anything

To anyone who was confused about the lumberjacks last chapter they really did have anything to do with the last chapter. I had just watched some Monty Python before I wrote it. Oh and on a side note rock on all my Monty Python and the Quest for the Holy Grail fans!

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Wow!" Shippo said staring around in awe at Hogsmeade. It reminded Harry of when he had first been to Hogsmeade and how shocked Ron had been when he had snuck up behind him.

"There's Zonko's Joke Shop," he said pointing it out to the two.

"That's the Post Office, that's the Shrieking Shack up there, The Three Broomsticks is to our left, and lastly Honeydukes is to our right. Now," he said taking in a breath "where would you two like to go?"

"What's in Honeydukes?" Shippo asked although his sensitive nose had already given him an inkling.

"Sweets" Harry said his eyes sparkling.

"Mom can we go please please please?" Shippo asked pleadingly

"Yeah mom can we go pretty please?" Harry added smirking.

"Fine," she said sighing "but you can only have thr-" she stopped upon noticing that Harry and Shippo had already fled into the shop.

'_We just had **breakfas**_t' she thought exasperatedly.

"Kagome," she turned at hearing her name to see Hermione "Ron and I'll be at the Three Broomsticks we'll save you guys a seat," and with that her and the aforementioned red head disappeared into the pub.

It had taken Kagome a total of forty-five minutes for her to get Shippo out of the sweet shop. Harry wasn't much help, he kept buying Shippo Pepper Imps, and Sugar Quills, and he also insisted that Kagome tried the chocolate and the toffees.

"He's sleeping with you tonight," Kagome said upon leaving the shop.

"Oh c'mon Kagome it's just candy," Harry said with Shippo sitting on his shoulder, his mouth full of Ice Mice.

"Y-Y-yeah, m-mom it-it-it's j-just c-candy," Shippo said with his teeth chattering.

"Your mouth cold Shippo?" Harry asked and laughed when Shippo nodded his head vigorously.

"C'mon well get you a Butterbeer at the Broomsticks," once again he and Shippo took off leaving Kagome to walk. She sighed and started walking that's when she felt it that odd tugging of her soul reminding her she only had half of it.

'_Kikyou?'_ she looked around quickly trying to spot the undead miko. _'How could Kikyou possibly be here?'_ (or is it dead she did die but she came back so does that make her dead or undead?)

Kagome was shaken, rather rudely, out of her thoughts when someone knocked her into the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" a man with long pale blond hair, a pointed pale face, and cold grey eyes snapped at her, then walked off with out even helping her up.

"Why don't you watch where you're going _baka!_" she said.

"I don't quite know wha' it is you said bu' it probably applies to Lucius Malfoy. Here let me help ya' up" Kagome felt the odd sensation of being lifted completely off the ground and then being gently let down on her two feet.

"Thank you," she said and then turned around to she one of biggest men she had ever seen.

"Rubeus Hagrid an' blimey you're Kagome Higurashi!" his black eyes widen in surprise.

"Yes and aren't you the Care of Magical Creatures Professor?" she asked smiling

"Yea' yer righ'," he said smiling back.

Hagrid and Kagome had a nice talk while they walked to the Three Broomsticks. Which ending inside the Three Broomsticks with Harry and Shippo being invited on his free period to come down and see the unicorns (Kagome swooned just at the thought).

"You got to see the unicorns?" Kagome asked bubbly taking in another gulp of Butterbeer.

"Yeah once in first year, and then we got to learn about them in four year," Harry muttered looking around the pub.

Hagrid at spotted some of his fellow professors had taken his leave of the group, Ron and Hermione where up at the bar eating something that looked like a cross between broccoli and a blooming onion. Harry looked down at Kagome who was holding Shippo and smiled putting an arm around her shoulder. Kagome looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey Harry," she said softly.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Who's Lucius Malfoy?" she looked up into his eyes.

"He's Malfoy's father why do you ask?" he said pulling her closer.

"He ran into me today, well more like pushed me down," she said taking another drink of her Butterbeer.

Harry said nothing but pulled her closer and thought to himself.

'_What could Lucius Malfoy possibly be doing here?'_ he thought about the attack on Shippo so far the ministry hadn't found anything and Shippo couldn't remember anything about his attacker. He sighed _'I'll just have to be on my guard'_.

By the time they had gotten back to the castle the incident had been forgotten and Harry had finally figured out why Kagome had been so adamant about Shippo not having so much candy. He had woken up and had not stopped talking yet and to Harry's dismay Shippo was sleeping with him tonight.

"Good Night," Kagome said tucking Shippo in and kissing him on the head. Shippo prattled on about how much fun he had and how good the candy had tasted.

"Good Luck," she said turning to Harry.

"What no good night kiss?" he asked.

"Fine," she said walking up to him and pulling his face down to her level and chastely kissed his forehead.

"Good night," she gently whispered.

"Good night," he whispered back just as gently.

He sighed once she left the dormitory. Only then to be bombarded with questions when Seamus, Neville, and Dean entered the dormitory. It was early in the morning before Harry had finally gotten to sleep. It had taken a total of four hours to get Shippo to go to sleep but his little feet kept on kicking him. Harry's last thought before he went to sleep was how many questions he was going to be asked in the morning.

---------

"She sensed me," the figure said leaning against the wall.

"Nonsense, she won't find you soon she won't even be an issue," a thick masculine voice came.

"Why are we out here anyways," the feminine voice asked.

"We need money," the man's voice came again.

"And just what exactly are we selling?" the woman asked.

"This," he held up a bushel of red fox tail hair.

"To whom?" the woman asked again.

"One Mr. Lucius Malfoy," he said.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Dear Readers: I was really really tempted to be evil and tell you at the beginning of the chapter that this would be the last, but then I thought about how many of you would kill me when you realized I was joking. I was already whipped with a wet noodle by Chibes and had daggers thrown at me. So in fear of being maimed I decided to try and make this a long chapter and not say it's the end.** Oh and Spastic Freak last night I was re-reading my reviews and the one you sent me for chapter 19 stuck in my mind so when I went to bed I had a really really weird dream where Harry Potter was sitting next to me doing the Monty Python Wink-Wink Nudge-Nudge Skit. So I just felt like sharing that with you.


	23. Dreams

Disclaimer: I own Nothing Nothing Nothing Nothing. Anything talked about in this fanfic is not my own.

Chibes this ones for you. To all my readers I'm sorry but well the first part of has really nothing to do with the plot it's just something fun Chibes started.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry yawned as he and Shippo walked into the Great Hall looking forward to an English breakfast, and while he piled eggs, sausages, and bacon onto his plate he looked over to Kagome, who had fixed Shippo his breakfast, was having a muffin herself (I love muffins, muffins muffins, muffins, OMG they're so good oh I want one right now ooooohhhhhh so good. Poppy seed is the **BEST**!).

Picking his fork up and stabbing the egg he thought about the dream he'd had last night it had been a very odd dream. He had to get into "The Castle Anthrax" but it was being guarded by "The Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog."

After a long fought bloody battle (in which his head was almost bit off many times) he finally defeated the beast, he found out why he wanted to get inside the castle. When he got inside Kagome was resting on a bed dressed in a shimmering white dress with a rose in between her hand. Sadly just as he was about to kiss her Ron shook him awake.

As he mulled over his dream while eating his breakfast he couldn't help but glare at Ron out of the corner of his eye.

'_It's not really he fault but I still feel like he robbed me.'_ he thought sullenly. He then noticed Kagome was watching him.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine I just didn't get enough sleep I guess," he said gruffly.

"I told you that would happen when you give him too much candy as this it's simple Shippo plus candy equals no nights sleep for whomever he's bunking with," she said smiling.

"Right, right, I've learned my lesson you are right, I was wrong," he said in a mono-tone voice.

"Never in all my life have I ever met someone so willing to say they were wrong," Kagome said while quirking an eyebrow.

"Years of having Hermione checking over your homework prepares you for a lot of things," he said smiling.

"Mail's here," Ron said catching Hermione's issue of the profit for her. Pig swooped down with a letter from his mother, Hedwig did the same and held out her leg for Harry to take the note.

"Kagome," he said looking at the envelope.

"Mmm?" she looked at him.

"This is addressed to you," he said handing here the envelope.

She tore it open and pulled the letter out she quickly skimmed through the letter and sighed.

"What's it say?" Hermione asked.

"It's from Sesshoumaru-sama and he's asking for us to meet with him at the end of next school week," Kagome said.

"What about?" Ron asked.

"He doesn't say he's just asking us to meet with him," she stated looking up at the teacher's table.

"So are we going to?" she asked looking back at her friends.

They all looked at her and nodded.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Aaarrgghhhh, why can't I do charms?" Kagome growled walking out of Professor Flitwik's classroom "I mean I get top marks in Transfiguration so why is it so hard for me to do charms?" she sighed and her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"That's because Transfiguration doesn't require you to have any practice in it before you start it purely relies on how much power you have, while charms relies on control." Hermione said.

"You shouldn't put yourself down Kagome I mean you just started magic three weeks ago and you doing quite well I mean performing 6th year magic without ever picking up a wand before that says a lot about how much power you have, in fact I'm sure after you get trained up you'll give Hermione a run for her money," Ron said patting her on the back.

"Thanks guys," she said smiling.

"How about after we finish our homework we help you with charms?" Hermione asked.

"That'd be great!" she said perking up immediately and then she noticed that someone was missing.

"Where'd Harry go?" she asked looking around.

"He got called out for Quidditch meeting he should be back in an hour," Ron said.

"Oh," she said blushing.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice," Hermione said smiling.

"Yeah I was beginning to think you two were attached at the hip," Ron said catching on.

"So is going on between you two?" Hermione asked.

"We're two confused teenagers starting out tentatively in our new relationship because we don't want to hurt each other and who knows we might just be better off being friends." Kagome said pulling Shippo closer.

Hermione got a funny inscrutable look on her and then smiled.

"Okay," she said.

"Eh heh well, I'm going to go take a shower, Bye!" she said and dashed off.

"Do you think Harry's going to settle for just friends?" Hermione asked.

"No chance in hell," Ron said.

"Thought so," she said.

"You should have heard him this morning I distinctly heard him say Kagome and bed this morning," he said grinning.

"You got a little sadistic glee waking him up this morning didn't you?" Hermione asked looking up at him.

"Oh yeah," he said with a big grin on his face.

"Speak of the devil," Hermione said seeing a scarlet blur running down the hallway.

"Hey guys!" Harry said grinning, "Ron Quidditch trials are tomorrow at nine are you coming?"

"Err I don't know yet maybe," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Come on Ron you'll be great!" Harry said happily.

"Fine," he said.

"Why are we on the girl's bathroom floor?" Harry asked suddenly looking around.

"Quickest way to the common room," Hermione said briskly.

"Hermione!" Shippo said running out from behind a hidden door.

"Yes Shippo?" she asked turning around.

"Momma needs your help," Shippo said.

"Alright Shippo," she said following him back behind the door.

"Do you know what that was about?" Harry asked looking at Ron who just shrugged.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Wow I've spent a year on this fanfic gets all teary eyed with a dopey smile I'm so proud I feel so happy. But blah school started today.(oh and i'm taking an AP class so it's highly doubtfull i'll be updating any time during the week 


	24. feathers and jumpers

Disclaimer I own nothing nada zip zilch, I'm too poor (but some day! Someday I'll be rich and famous you just wait and I'll always remember the nice reviews you people keep sending me that I past up on my wall.)

You guys must be psychic or something cuz just when I'm feeling all bummed out and depressed about my writing you people flood my inbox with reviews it makes me giddier that a school girl on crack! (not that I've ever seen one (no really I've never seen one))

Oh and as Artimis-Night pointed out I've missed placed Kagome's pet (oh and thanks for the long review it made me feel all warm inside(oh and people don't be afraid to point out my inaccuracies in the story (but please do it nicely my ego is easy to bruise) because if I don't know than I can't become a better writer (that's right I'm using all of you for my own gain to make myself better evil laugh)))

But now all of you will find out what happened to that pretty kitty we all call Megato!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Yes Kagome?" Hermione called entering the bathroom to find Kagome wrapped up in a towel looking back behind a pillar.

"Umm did you ever get Crookshanks neutered?" she asked still looking behind the pillar.

"No why?" Hermione asked walking past the bath and closer to Kagome.

"Well apparently your cat is now a proud father of two kittens," Kagome said looking to Hermione and pointing behind the pillar.

"Aww how cute!" she said when she saw the picture and rushed back to the door.

"Ron, Harry, come look quickly!" she said poking her head out of the bathroom.

Kagome heard mumbling from outside and looked down at her state of undress wondering what the hell Hermione was thinking.

'_Then again,'_ she thought looking back behind the pillar _'it is a cute picture.'_

"Oh Ron it's not like you and Harry have never been in a girls lavatory before," she heard Hermione say and couldn't help quirking her eyebrow at that statement.

'_I'm defiantly going to have to ask Harry about that later,'_ she smirked wondering what he would be doing in a girls bathroom and then she became rather creeped out at the thoughts that flitted through her head.

'_One second thought I really don't think I want to know,'_

"If I told you Kagome was bleeding would you come in?" she heard Hermione ask followed up be a voice that sounded like it was right up next to the door urgently asking if she was hurt.

"No she's not hurt, but please you really have to see this!" Hermione said.

"Oh fine we'll see you back at the Common Room," she heard Hermione sigh exasperatedly; she then shut the door and came back over to Hermione.

"Do you think we should move them?" she asked looking at Megato and her two kittens.

"No the Common Room's to noisy and from the looks of it they've just been born I wouldn't have even noticed her had she not meowed at me, I really feel bad though I didn't even know she was pregnant," Kagome said.

"Meow," they heard from behind them and turned around and saw Crookshanks with a mouse in his mouth.

"Crookshanks you're a daddy!" Hermione said bending over to pat the cat on the head.

"Meow," he said rubbing up against her's and Kagome's legs before walking over to Megato and dropping the mouse down by her before he started licking one of the kittens.

"We should probably leave," Shippo said quietly.

"You're right Shippo just let me get dressed," Kagome said walking into the back room and shutting the door.

"I think we're trying to hard it took her a long time to admit even to herself that she loved Inuyasha let alone like him," Shippo said looking up at Hermione.

Yes I think I might have tried a little to hard but if we left it up to them it'd take ages before they both openly started dating I'm amazed Harry asked her to Hogsmeade let alone kissed her." Hermione said trying to think up more ways she could get the two teens together.

"By the way," she said pausing in her thoughts "who's this Inuyasha fellow you keep talking about."

"I'm not supposed to say," Shippo said guardedly "but I think mom's about to tell you."

"Okay I'm ready!" Kagome said coming out of the back room.

"Right well we've got about an hour before our next class what say I help with your Charms?" Hermione asked smiling.

"Yes, thank you so much you're a life saver Hermione," Kagome said enthusiastically.

"Of course anything for a friend!" she said.

Kagome looked back behind the pillar, "I wonder whose jumper it is that they're laying on looks expensive."

Hermione and Shippo nodded in agreement while all three of them walked out of the bathroom.

(-)

"Okay first I'm going to teach you the Wingardium Leviosa this Charm is the one that most other Charms are built off of. Now all you have to do is shish and flick your wrist, say Wingardium Leviosa, and concentrate on what it is you want to levitate." Hermione said.

"Okay," Kagome said concentrating on the feather in front of her.

Meanwhile the boys were playing a round of Wizards Chess, well Ron was Harry was too busy staring at Kagome to notice that his butt was getting kicked.

"Oh c'mon Harry I know you're easy to beat but this is just ridiculous," Ron said after he'd just taken another one of Harry's chess pieces.

"Huh?" Harry asked looking at Ron.

"The game," Ron said.

"Oh right umm knight to E5," he said looking back at Kagome.

"I took your knight three turns ago! Honestly Harry ever since you two got back from Hogsmeade you've been sighing non-stop just go up and talk to her you were doing just fine this morning what's wrong now?" Ron asked.

"I don't know nerves maybe, what if she really doesn't like me and she's just being nice because she doesn't want to hurt my feelings, what if she really hated that kiss Ron what i-ow what was that for?" he said looking at Ron who had just smacked him upside the head.

"For jabberin' on like the village idiot. Look in the beginning you were all possessive and take charge and now you're kind of will you put it bluntly you're kind of _pathetic_," Ron said.

"Well it's just Kagome's not like any other girl I've ever met and I really don't want to mess things up between us, I mean what about Voldemort? What happens if we start going out and then Voldemort gets to her, Ron I'd never forgive myself," he said looking down at the chess board.

"Well how about at dinner you take her up to the Room of Requirement and have a nice long chat before you two get even more obsessed with each other," he said.

"Ron I think that's the smartest thing you've ever said," Harry said smiling.

"Well I do have my moments," he said "now will you pay attention to the game so I can kick your arse properly or are you going to deny me the satisfaction," he asked grinning.

"One day I will wipe that grin off of your face," he said.

"Excuse me?" the rather annoying voice of Romilda Vane came from behind them.

"What do you want Romilda?" Ron said nastily.

"I wasn't talking to you Weasley," she said maliciously with an unpleasant grin on her face she then turn to Harry and smiled widly.

"Harry dear have you seen my jumper?" she asked nasally.

"No," he said coldly not even looking at her.

"Oh well could you keep a look out for it it's awfully expensive much more then what Weasley could afford, Please?" she said pressing herself into Harry's arm and glaring evilly at Ron who just bared his teeth and cracked his knuckles.

"Romilda would you pl-" Harry started to say when suddenly.

"LOOK OUT!" Kagome's voice shouted.

Harry ducked down the moment he saw something moving quickly toward him out of the corner of his eye Romilda, however wasn't so lucky.

PLOCK was heard throughout the Common Room.

When Harry looked up at Romilda he couldn't help but to burst out in chuckles which then turned into full blown laughter.

There stood Romilda Vane with a feather sticking half-way out of her nose, when she saw that the whole Common Room was laughing at her, and that Kagome was holding the wand that had stuck said feather up her nose she flipped.

"YOU WHORE!" she screeched while pulling the boogie covered feather out of her nose.

"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!" and with that she ran out of the Common Room and up into the dormitories.

"I didn't mean to do that I hope she'll be alright," Kagome said worriedly.

"Are you joking!" Ron said jumping up and hugging Kagome, "That was the best use of the Wingardium Leviosa spell I've ever seen hell just for that I'm going to name my first born after you!" he said happily squeezing her and then letting her go so he could hug Hermione.

"I didn't really mean to do that," she said looking up at Harry.

"I know but I'm glad it happened anyways she was really starting to bug me," he said pulling her closer.

"Still I do feel guilty," she said nuzzling into Harry's chest not noticing the blush forming on his cheeks.

"Umm Kagome?" he asked.

"Yes?" she said snuggling into Harry more.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" he asked rather quickly.

"We always have dinner together and lunch and breakfast," she said.

"Alone," he said blushing intensely now.

"Oh," she mumbled tiredly "sure."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

You know what type of fanart I haven't seen Inuyasha/Harry Potter fanart and so I challenge all you artists out there (you know who you are) to make an Inu/HP fanart. It doesn't have to be about my fanfic (but it would be awesome if it was) or even about a fanfic crossover at all I just really want to see some Inu/HP fanart.


	25. Getting to Know You

I own nothing

I'm so white and nerdy...yes I have been listening to Weird Al...(all week) and AFI

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Be good for Ron, and Hermione," Kagome said kissing Shippo on his forehead.

"Yes mom," Shippo said.

Kagome looked over at Hermione and smiled.

"Thanks for watching him tonight," she said.

"No problem," Hermione said smiling.

Kagome, then took at deep breath, and looked at herself in the mirror. Deeming herself satisfactory she started her descent down the stairs.

(-)

Harry attempted to straighten his hair for the umpteenth time, only to sigh when it stuck back up.

'_I look horrible,'_ he thought, and as if sensing his thoughts Ron popped up with a "You look fine," and "Stop touching your hair,".

He was now sitting in the Common Room waiting for the clock to strike seven. He looked down at his shoes, his shiny new black shoes, and he was really wondering how Hermione knew what his shoe size was.

"Ron?" he asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"How does Hermione know what my shoe size is?" he asked.

"I don't know, and I really don't care to know," he said thumbing through his Quidditch Through the Ages book that Hermione had gotten him last Christmas.

Both boys looked up when they heard the door open, and Harry felt his heart strings pull in his chest. Kagome looked ethereal, she had her hair pulled up in a high pony, which drew attention to her high cheek bones. Her dress was simple, white, and it came down to her knees. The top of her dress was square cut, her sleeves came down to her to her elbows with a slit up to her shoulders. The only makeup she had on was a thin sheen lip gloss. As Harry watched her walk down the stairs he wouldn't help but think that she had certain light fluttering about her. When she reached the bottom of the stairs Kagome, smiled at them happily.

"Hi," she said quietly to Harry.

"Hi," he whispered just as silently back

Harry smiled widely only to have it turn into a blush when he realized that Ron was still there.

"Well," he coughed, "Let us be on our way."

With that said he gently took Kagome's hand, and together they walked out of the Common Room.

(-)

Harry felt a sigh of relief come through him when they walked into The Room of Requirement. The walls were a pale emerald, wide windows looking out on a full moon, and in the middle of the room was a finely polished oak-wood table. All in all Harry was very satisfied with how the room turned out. After snapping out of his self-imposed stupor Harry led Kagome over to the table.

"So what was growing up in Japan like?" Harry asked Kagome after they had finished their meal.

"It was...interesting to say the least, I grew up on a shrine so by the time I was six I have already become well-vested in all myths," she replied.

"Sounds nice," he said.

"What about you?" she asked.

"My childhood was different; my aunt and uncle raised me," he said grimacing.

"Oh, well that was nice of them," she said.

"That's one way of putting it," he said grimly.

"When did you find out you were a wizard?" she asked.

"Hagrid had to deliver the letter to me, my uncle took us away to a rundown shack when the letters overwhelmed his house," Harry said reminiscing when the house had become flooded with Hogwarts letters.

They went on this way for a while, and soon left the room. Now they were walking along the corridor were the girls bathroom was.

"Hey," Kagome said suddenly, started tugging towards the bathroom.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Come with me," she said pushing on the bathroom door.

'_What is it with me, and the girl's bathroom?' _he thought (and yes I am aware of how sick and perverted that sound but...blah).

"Why?" Harry asked.

"There's something I want to show you," she said happily dragging him into the bathroom.

Harry watched as she walked over to a pillar and motioned him to come near; smiling widely. Harry sighed, and looked around to make sure no one else was in the bathroom. Then smiling himself he walked over to Kagome, who in turn smiled even wider in the dim light, and pointed behind the pillar. Harry looked to where she was pointing, smiled when he saw what is was.

"So that's what happened to Romilda's jumper," he said.

"Oh, it is should we give it back to her then?" she asked looking at him.

"I don't think that she would want it back anyway, besides it serves purpose here," Harry said.

"I think she would take it back if you returned it to her," Kagome said coyly.

"Hmm," he said touching out to pet Megato's head.

"Kagome," Harry said after awhile.

"Yes," she said smiling.

"I like you, I like you a great deal more than I've ever liked anyone," he said softly "and I really want you to be my girlfriend."

"I would really like that," she said softly taking his hand and gripping it lightly in hers.

"But there are some things I need you to know about me before we can do this," he said.

"What you're not a mad-axe murder or something?" she asked.

"No, no nothing like that," he said smiling lightly.

"Okay, then what?" she asked.

Harry turned and looked into those beautiful blue eyes, and he told her everything, from Voldemort's attack on his parents up to Sirius' death. Kagome was silent for a moment, she then turned to him.

"There are some things you need to know about me as well," she said softly squeezing his hand a bit.

She in turn told him everything, she told him about having the jewel be ripped from her hip, her love for Inuyasha, and her ever growing heartache from seeing him run off with her incarnation.

"So if you want to be with a lousy archer, and a weak reincarnate I would be happy to have you," she said.

"You're not lousy, you're not weak, and I'm the lucky one," he said smiling.

Harry then leaned in very slowly so she still had time to back out and kissed Kagome lightly on the lips.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

w00t they're a couple now! Yes Yes I know cheesiness to the max but who cares I updated!


	26. Talking with Sesshoumaru

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha.

Okay yes yes I know bad bad Authoress for not updating for awhile but it's so hard I can never decide what I want to update but hey rest assured I'm updating now!

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

As Harry stuck his head out of the bathroom he scanned the corridor for any signs of life, seeing none he grabbed Kagome and ran out of the room. As they walked down the hallway Harry couldn't wipe the huge grin off of his face, as he thought about the feeling of elation within him, he couldn't help but notice how much brighter the hallway was, and how much happier his outlook on life had become. He happily walked back to the dormitory hand-in-hand with his new girlfriend.

(-)

"Welcome to my office Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, Kit, and Miss Higurashi," Sesshoumaru said while filling out some forms and the pack stepped into the Tai-Youkai's office. When he finished his papers and put them into a drawer he looked up at his company.

"Well sit down," he said.

Once everyone had found a seat and gotten comfortable Sesshoumaru stood up.

"I have asked you all to come here to discus something very important, but before we get started I need to see Kagome in private," while saying this he was already headed to the back room. He opened the door and looked at Kagome; who stood up and walked into the room.

As Sesshoumaru stepped into the room he looked back at the other students and smiled slowly.

"Make yourself at home," and with that he shut the door.

(-)

"Bloody Hell!" Ron exclaimed after the door was shut, "If he never smiles at me again I do believe I'll die happily."

"It wasn't that bad," Hermione said.

"No, he does it every time I'm around!" as Ron say all of the doubtful expressions on his friends faces he started to explain.

(-)

"Why were you smiling?" Kagome asked after Sesshoumaru shut the door.

"I've lived a long time Kagome and I am finding it harder and harder to find things that amuse me, seeing as how I can't hit students and Jaken isn't anywhere in sight I've taken to smiling at your little red-headed friend," he said sitting behind another desk.

"So you're smiling at someone for your own sick amusement?" she asked.

"To put it bluntly; yes," was all he said, "Now to business; how much do your friends in there know?"

"Harry knows everything; we were planning on telling Ron and Hermione soon," she said.

"Everything? Everything?" he asked looking at her.

"Everything," she said looking him in the eye.

"One may consider telling someone you barley know everything about your past a blunder," Sesshoumaru said.

"That's the demon world," Kagome said indifferently.

"No my dear Miko that's this world," he said, "now please go get Mr. Potter."

(-)

"So now whenever he sees me in the hallway he starts smiling. It's wigging me out," Ron finished.

"Fascinating," Harry said dully.

"Intellectually inspiring," Hermione said.

"Very funny," Ron said.

The door swiveled open and all occupants of the room turned toward it.

"Harry?" Kagome said popping her head out of the room.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Could you and Shippo come in here please?" she asked moving back into the room.

"Sure," he said picking Shippo up and moving toward the inner room. When he got into the room he looked at his two friends and smiled warily while shutting the door.

"Soooooooo what do you want to do until they get back?" Hermione asked looking at Ron.

"Ummm make out?" Ron asked.

Hermione just sighed and smacked him.

"What?!?" he asked.

"You know what," was all she said.

(-)

"Welcome Mr. Potter," Sesshoumaru said as Harry walked into the room.

"Now what I'm about to tell you is very important no one aside from Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley must know after you tell them. No. One. Do you understand?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Harry, Shippo, and Kagome all nodded sinking into the plush red-coverings of Sesshoumaru's chairs.

"Things are much more dangerous for you Kagome, along with anyone who has knowledge of the Shikon-no-tama," Sesshoumaru said, "Naraku is still alive and is working to get the rest of the Tama, he's gathered up all of the other shards."

"But if he's still alive then what about Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"All will be explained in good times but there are things I can't tell you yet. Now know this, Voldemort has knowledge of Naraku and they may be working together, know we know that Voldemort has no knowledge of the Tama but he does know about Kagome," Sesshoumaru said.

"How do you know all of this?" Harry asked.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that with you yet," he said, "Now you all need to get to bed, be on your guard and keep you eyes open for anything suspicious. Oh and Kagome try to stay out of the press the less the public knows about you the better."

"It's not like I'm trying to get on the front page tell that Skeeter woman to stop harassing me!" Kagome said annoyed.

"I'm not your babysitter tell her yourself," Sesshoumaru said grinning and opening the door.

The moment the door opened Ron and Hermione jumped apart.

"We weren't doing anything!" they said in unison.

"Riiiight," Harry said.

Kagome just pulled Shippo closer to herself.

(-)

"Hermione?" Kagome asked once they got back to the dormitory.

"Yes?" she asked.

"There's something I want to tell you, I mean I really want to tell you, but I'm afraid that if I get you involved that you and Ron will end up hurt," Kagome said sighing and sitting down on the bed.

"Don't worry Ron and I are already targets on Voldemort's list so the more we know the more prepared we'll be," she told Kagome sitting down on the bed beside her.

Kagome just looked up at Hermione and smiled.

'_I'll them in the morning,'_ she thought.

"Thanks Hermione," she said.

"You're welcome," she said, "Now let's go to sleep."

They turned out the lights and went to sleep.

(-)

"Harry are you awake?" a voice asked in the dark.

The boy who lived just rolled over in his mumbling Kagome.

"Harry!" Kagome whispered harshly.

The boy slept on.

"Harry!" she whispered again in his ear.

She sighed and moved away from the bed.

"Harry!" she said moving back to the bed and shaking him.

"Wha?" he said sitting up and pushing the foreign body away from him, he reached for his glasses on the desk and hastily put them on.

"Kagome? What the hell?" he asked when he saw her.

"Harry, I'm worried," Kagome said sitting down on the edge of the bed, "Walk with me?"

"What time is it?" he asked looking around for some sort of clock.

"It doesn't matter just come for a walk I don't want to be alone right now," she said pulling him out of the bed.

"Okay, okay," he said getting up.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

I'm so sorry guys, I had really planned to have updated long before this, I've just been so busy with work, school, helping my mom with the house, and working on my book. I'm so sorry I feel really really bad. I promise a really big update the next time. I hope you guys aren't too mad at me. I hope you all have a wonderful New Year!


	27. Sweet Dreams

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I've just turned 17, so let's hope that this year will bring fruitful writings for me. I'm sorry I sort of lost interest in this story for a bit, but now I'm back with fresh ideas.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Kikyou had lived a long life or un-life in this case. She'd wandered through the years, seeing many things, wasting away, becoming a shell of what she used to be frozen forever in time looking like a seven-teen-year old girl, with the mind of a five-hundred-year old woman.

'_I've come a long way from what I used to be,'_ she thought, _'and yet, not quite far enough.'_

She pushed her self up off the bed and looked out the window. As she looked at the castle she secured a dagger in her cloak.

'_But soon it will all be over,'_

(-)

"Kagome what's this all about?" it was the fourth time they had walked through this corridor and Harry was getting a bit tired.

"About what?" when she didn't look him in the eye he sighed, "Kagome if you don't tell me what's bothering you, I can't do anything about it."

"It's just," she started, "It's just, have you ever gotten that feeling, like something bad is about to happen, and repercussions will affect you for a long time?" she sighed and looked up at him, in the dim light that the moonlight provided through the window she could just make out the edges of his glasses, and the shape of his nose.

"Is that all?" Harry cried.

"Yes that's as you put it **all**" Kagome stated she made a move to walk away from him when he suddenly grabbed her wrist, and pulled her toward him.

"Don't let it bother you Kagome, nothing bad is going to happen. Look you're in Hogwarts, one of the safest places in the world," he whispered hugging her to his chest.

She snuggled into his chest and mumbled, "If you say so."

"Come," he pulled her, "let's get back to bed."

(-)

As they entered the Common Room, Kagome felt all of Harry's word's and comfort slip away, and a deep sense of foreboding took its place. She felt a tug at her wrist; she looked up to see Harry looking at her with concern.

"Are you going to be alright?" he questioned. Kagome just nodded her head, and walked along with him. Harry walked over to the fire; he got down on his haunches, and proceeded to throw wood onto the flames. Kagome stood behind him watching intently.

"Did I ever tell you about the time my God Father contacted me, by means of this fire place?" he asked.

"No," Kagome alleged. Harry moved off his haunches and sat on his legs; looking up at her he patted the wool rug beside him, and waited for her to sit down.

"I was in the tri-wizard tournament; everyone thought I had cheated to get in, and I had just found out what the First Task was suppose to be," he stared intently into the blaze. "Dragons," he laughed, "he sent me a message; saying to meet him here, I started to get worried when he didn't show, but then I heard someone whispering my name. I looked over into the fire, and there was his face plain as day."

"Gave me quite a shock when I saw him, thought I was hallucinating for a second," he looked over at Kagome, and saw her smiling faintly, "I think he would have liked you."

He pulled her toward him, and rested his head against the couch.

"Go to sleep, Kagome," he whispered into the shell of her ear.

(-)

The next morning was a washed with conversation, apparently during the middle of night several students had been injured, and were sent to St. Mungos.

"I told you something bad was going to happen," Kagome whispered harshly to Harry over the breakfast table.

"Come now, Kagome, you're being silly. This was just a coincidence, no one died, it will all be forgotten tomorrow," he declared throwing some bacon onto his plate.

But it wasn't all forgotten by tomorrow, in fact things began to get stranger around Hogwarts, a new plethora of curfews and restrictions came into play. Each night teacher would do head counts in the dormitories, seal passages, and portholes. Never the less more and more children kept being sent to Mungos.

"This is horrible," said Hermione one morning at breakfast, "almost 1/16 of the school is at St. Mungos."

"You don't think it's Voldemort, do ya Harry?" Ron asked pilling food onto his plate.

"No, it's not him," Harry admitted.

"Still I wish they'd tell us something," Hermione said putting the Prophet away.

"What do you think Kagome?" Ron asked.

"Hmm?" Kagome raised her tired eyes to Ron, and put down the knife she'd been fiddling with.

"I asked you what you thought of it."

"Oh the student attacks," she laughed nervously "Yes horrible what's happening, don't you think so Hermione?" she went to poor some juice into her goblet but her hands shook so badly she spilled a fair amount over the table.

"Whoops," she said "I'm such a klutz," she laughed timidly again.

"Kagome," Harry made a grab for her hand, but she just pulled away, "Are you all right?"

She was touched by his concern, really she was, "Oh, I'm fine, excuse me I need to use the rest room," and with that she quickly left the Great Hall.

"Mamma's been having Night Terrors," piped Shippo from Kagome's vacated seat.

Harry blinked, and then blinked again, he then looked at Hermione.

"Did you know about this?"

"Shippo! She told us not to tell anyone!" Hermione shot at him.

"So what, I may be just a kid, but that doesn't mean I don't know when someone's in trouble," he stated and then looked up to see his mother coming back.

"Oh I feel much better now!" Kagome said cheerily.

"How long have you been having night terrors?" Harry asked solemnly.

Kagome blanched for a moment, and her cheery façade faded.

"Who said anything about me having night terrors?" she shot Hermione a dark look.

"Shippo did," he stated.

Her cheery demeanor was suddenly back as she looked down at Shippo and started patting his head rather harshly.

"Oh you know children," she looked up at Harry, "they like to exaggerate."

"I'm not exaggerating," Shippo cried, "you've been waking up screaming every night sense the attacks!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked.

"Because it a personal problem, and the last time I checked you're not my mother!" she held.

"I may not be your mother but I still care about you," Harry alleged.

"Mrs. Higurashi," a voice cut through the tension.

"Professor McGonagall,"

"Higurashi, you are to follow me," and with that she briskly left the Hall. As Kagome moved to trail her she was hindered in her plans by a hand on her wrist.

"We'll finish this later," Harry said, his Jade eyes glinting fiercely.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

:( got an 18 on my ACT, I feel stupid. Please Review.


	28. Soul

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but hey it's summer so hopefully updates shall spring forth more evenly, I've also been working on my book so it's taking up some of my time. Again I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: YES I OWN IT I OWN IT ALL!!!!!!!! pops back into reality It was a nice pipe dream, I'm still poor and own neither.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The halls of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry had never looked darker or as unwelcoming to Kagome Higurashi as they did right then.

'_I've got a bad feeling about this,'_ she thought glumly as she followed her stiff lipped Head of House back to a very familiar corridor with a fierce looking Gryphon at the end of it.

"Professor?" she ventured.

"Yes Higurashi?" Professor McGonagall turned to her face her.

"Why are you taking me to the Headmaster's office?" she felt cold, like it was dark, it wasn't like the night of Shippo's attack where she had her son and Harry next to her.

"Several of the students have slowly regained their health Miss Higurashi, and when inquired about the state of their attack they've provided us with some very _interesting _answers," she said gravely and patted Kagome on the back while pointing at the Gryphon and with a simple "Chocolate Frog" she sent Kagome up the stairs and shut the passage way, leaving Kagome standing alone in the dark passage way looking at the might oak doors at the top.

Her feet filled with lead, she somberly and slowly made her way up the stairs, and as though preparing herself for a firing squad she took a deep breath then knocked robustly on the tall doors. Her gusto fled her for a second when the door was jerked opened swiftly.

As soon as Kagome saw the semi-familiar face of the new Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour, smiling as though he had just slain the world's most powerful dragon and won the hand of the fair princess all in one fell swoop, the feeling of lead magnified.

"Miss Higurashi, come in, come in. We've been waiting for you," he grabbed her arm dragged her into a room and pushed her down into a large oak chair.

Kagome looked around the room, other than the face of the Headmaster and Sesshoumaru she didn't recognize anyone else, and out of all the people that she didn't know, only one looked even remotely friendly, the red head smiled at her as though trying to offer some support. Kagome was grateful for at least a few friendly faces.

Arthur Weasley had truly been worried the attacks at Hogwarts, to make it even worse two muggles had been attacked and were recovering at St. Mungo's as well. He had been a bit peeved when they had called him in on his day off but when he heard the name 'Kagome Higurashi' as being accused of the attacks; he rushed right to Dumbledore's office. Ron had talked about her in his letters and how she and Harry were dating.

When she first walked into the room Arthur couldn't believe the charges they were bringing against her, and he could see that under her timid actions now a strong and fierce opposing force was there.

The attacks were of a sort that none had really seen before, the student seemed to just lay there as if there soul had been sucked out, with one large gash across the torso. However after a few days at St. Mungo's with very intensive care they seemed to make a start back to health, the muggles however were still unresponsive to any sort of treatment.

He seemingly snapped back into reality when he heard the rushing of parchment, he saw the new minister roll out a long sheet preparing to charge the young lass, but was preempted by Kagome falling to the ground screaming and writhing in pain as if she was being ripped in two.

Kagome couldn't believe what was happening to her, it hurt so badly it was almost as if, as if...

_'As if my soul is being ripped out,'_

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

It's slightly shorter than normal but please forgive me for that, it just felt like a good place to stop.

Wow, has there like been an underground talk about me because I'm starting to notice a whole lot more reviews and favs(not that I'm complaining in the least I really heart you guys) I really love writing fanfiction, it gives me confidence that maybe because people seem to like my fanfiction that my book may be good as well (yes I am working on a book, however like my fanfiction I'm sort of slow when it comes to working on it, chapter 2 and I've been on it for three years.


End file.
